Unconditional Love
by Starfish81
Summary: *Sequel to Unconventional Love* Olivia and Fitz are now married and living their life and raising their children as only they know how. New challenges will present themselves along the way, can Fitz and Olivia remain unconditionally in love?
1. Chapter 1: Hissy Fits and Tantrums

**Sequel to Unconventional Love. Not necessary to read the first story, but recommended. Enjoy ;)**

 **Chapter One: Hiss Fits and Tantrums**

 **Two Years Later  
August**

"Shit Livvie." Fitz groaned yet again, as Olivia bobbed up and down on his penis underneath the covers. Ever since their wedding night, this was his new favorite thing to do with his wife in the bedroom. He'd done a complete turnaround from before, when he didn't request, it to requesting it all the time. And this morning he had requested it before the kids woke up and their busy morning began.

"Tell me when." Olivia reminded him again. She still didn't like for him to empty in her mouth, that was where she drew the line. She had cut him off for a week, because he didn't tell her he was about to come and came in her mouth. Olivia didn't know what the problem was, but she just didn't like it. She didn't go down on him for a week. She didn't do it again, until a drunken night after a dinner with their friends.

"I'm close." Fitz could feel his release building. Then he heard crying, they both did. Olivia came up from underneath the covers and went to get out of bed when she heard 'Mama'. "Wait wait, where you going? She's fine." Fitz tried to keep Olivia in the bed, but she climbed out anyway and reached for her silk robe to cover her nude body.

"She's going to wake up the other two." Olivia tied her robe.

"You just going to leave me hanging like this?"

"You can finish." Olivia said smartly. "I'll take care of you tonight." She bent down a pecked his lips once, before walking out the room.

"How'd we end up raising three little cockblockers?" Fitz yelled out after her.

"Fitz!" Olivia said laughingly.

Olivia walked across the hall in their two bedroom suite to the room the kids were sharing. They were in Miami, Florida for a few days for Fitz's new restaurant opening. It was a family restaurant and of course Fitz wanted his family to be with him for the opening. It was more like a soft opening. Fitz wasn't charging people anything today, it's more like a tasting.

They had left DC two days ago, and traveled to Florida by plane on a short flight to Miami. And although the flight was only two and a half hours long, traveling on plane down to Florida with their three kids was a hellish experience that Olivia did not want to endure again. It was the first time for all of the kids being on a plane, and none of them appreciated it.

McKenzie had suddenly developed a fear of heights, and couldn't contain herself in her seat. She had to sit away from the window with her head buried in Fitz's side for most of the flight. Mason didn't like the noise and absolutely didn't like the little bit of turbulence they experienced. But when the plane took off was the worst, he damn near lost his mind. Olivia had never heard him yell so loud. But McKayla had to be the worst of the three of them. Mckayla was not a child who could sit still for five minutes, let alone two hours in a small contained area. She kept getting fidgety and nothing seemed to keep her busy of entertained. She jump in her seat, hit on the windows, and walk up and down the aisle with either her mother or father walking behind her. Fitz and Olivia could feel the other passengers starring at them and could hear their sighs, every time McKayla asked 'there mama?' 'get out dada!'". Olivia could just imagine what the flight home would be like. But Olivia knew there was no chance in hell they were driving back.

Olivia opened the door to the other room, and smiled at her baby girl standing up against the crib with her little arms stretched out, waiting for someone to pick her up. Fitz had kept his word he made to Olivia on their wedding day, and sure enough he got Olivia pregnant during their quick honeymoon. McKayla Dorothy Grant, named after her great-grandmother Dot, was born September 20th and was now over a year old, only months behind her now two year old big brother Mason.

It was different for Olivia to have to take care of two kids three and younger, while being pregnant at the same time. It wasn't as if she was doing it all alone, but sometimes she did feel like a single mother when Fitz would have to travel because of work. Fitz had been traveling quite often shooting for his television show. He could be gone for almost a month at a time filming all over the country.

And When McKayla was born, things only gotten times more hectic. Mason was about twelve months when McKayla was born and he was walking and messing in everything. And it didn't help that he was a quiet baby. He'd be lost for a good ten minutes, before anyone realized he was gone. And ten minutes was more than enough time for a child to mess in the wrong thing. And on top of that, McKayla was no easy baby to deal with either. She was whiny and impatient at such a young age. Fitz always calls her sassy pants, because she was such a feisty baby.

"Mama." McKayla whined again, stretching her arms out even more, waiting for Olivia to pick her up. It was like clockwork every day. Every morning, Kayla would be the first one awake at the crack of dawn, sometimes whining and sometimes screaming for no reason.

"Hey Lil mama." Olivia picked up her baby girl from the crib and immediately knew what Kayla's problem was. "Woah somebody made a stink." Kayla laughed like she knew what her mother said. "Let's get this dirty diaper off you baby." Olivia laid Kayla down on the foot of the bed Kenzie was still sleeping on. Their suite was a two bedroom, Olivia and Fitz in one room and all three kids in the other. Instead of two twin beds they requested one twin bed and two portable cribs for Mason and McKayla.

"Jesus, it smells like a pig pin in here." Fitz came in the room dressed in his pajama bottoms and no shirt. "Sassy pants, what did you eat last night?"

"Dada." Kayla pointed over to her dad, excited to see him. But when she tried to roll over to get to him, Olivia held her by the legs. "Dada!"

"Sit still." Olivia warned. "Shit. Shoot." Olivia quickly corrected herself. When Kayla turned, Olivia spotted the back of her white onesie now covered in poop. "God I'll be happy when she gets potty trained. Why does her crap have to defy gravity?" Fitz only laughed.

"She can never wear white again, that is yet another onesie she's ruined."

"I'll just soak it, it'll come out. She needs a bath."

"Baboom." Kayla got excited at the mention of a bath. She loved to take baths, she could play in the water for hours if her mother let her. "Baboom." That was Kayla's version of _bathroom_. Kayla was a smart little girl and picked up on things quick, which was why everyone had to be careful about what they said around her.

 **X**

"Okay stinky, you're all clean now." Olivia wrapped a duck hoodie towel around Kayla to dry her off.

" _Ucky. Ucky."_ Kayla pointed to the duck on top of her head.

"That's right baby. Duck."

"Uck!" Kayla clapped her hands at getting something right. She loved to be praised and to get attention.

Olivia smiled at her little girl. It seemed like just yesterday, that she was born after a quick labor. Olivia was at home alone with Mason when her water broke. Fitz was at work and she knew she couldn't drive herself, so she had to call an ambulance. Fitz made it to the hospital just in time to see Kayla being born at exactly 5:01 in the evening. She was a big baby, weighing in at nine pounds eight ounces. And just like her brother Mason, she came out pale with blonde hair. The only difference, Mason looked exactly like his father and McKayla looked like her mother. Same pouty lips, button nose, plump cheeks, a big doe eyes. As Kayla got older, her hair turned into a dirty blonde with more brown than blonde and she got more color to her skin. Whereas her older brother, still the spitting image of his father, didn't get much color and his now curly hair was more golden blonde than it was brown.

"Eat eat."

"You hungry baby. Me too."

Almost instantly, Fitz hollered from the other room. "Liv! Babe come eat."

"Well I think daddy read our minds." Olivia got McKayla dressed in a little Minnie mouse onesie, complete with big flappy ears. McKayla was obsessed with Minnie mouse in the same way McKenzie was obsessed with hippos. If nothing else worked to get Kayla to calm down, sitting her in front of the TV or a tablet with Mickey Mouse clubhouse always got her quiet.

Olivia walked into the spacious kitchen/dining room area of their suite. McKenzie and Mason had woken up and were at the table with their dad. Fitz had ordered up some breakfast from room service and as busy fixing the kids their plates.

"Eat eat!"

"Come here sassy pants." Fitz took Kayla from Olivia and sat her down in a booster seat beside her brother.

"Good morning babies." Olivia kissed both Kenzie and Mason good morning. She sat down at the other end of the table, beside McKayla to help her with her food.

"Noo!" That was Kayla's new favorite word. She loved to say no to any and everything someone asked her. She thought it was oh so hilarious, that and throwing things.

Olivia tried to feed Kayla from her spoon, but Kayla was at the stage where she wanted to do everything herself. She wanted to feed herself, she wanted to drink out of cups by herself, she even wanted to dress herself. She'd already mastered taking off her own shirt. But she didn't know how to feed herself from a spoon or fork, she always dropped whatever food she was eating before she could get it to her mouth. After a few tries, she'd just gave up and used her fingers.

"No!" Kayla pushed Olivia's hand and fork away. Olivia gave up, and let Kayla eat her food with her hands, at least she'd eat some of it.

"Daddy can we go swimming today?" McKenzie asked with her mouth stuffed with a blueberry muffin.

"We went swimming yesterday honey."

"No, in the big pool."

"The big pool? You mean the ocean?"

"Yeah. Can we go swimming in the ocean after we eat?"

"Honey it's too early to go swimming right now. And remember we have to go to a party today."

"But I don't want to." McKenzie pouted.

"It'll be fun." McKenzie rolled her eyes, and folded her arms. That was not what she wanted to hear. This was her first time ever at the beach, and she couldn't wait to get in the water.

"It'll be fun I promise." Fitz could only smile at the little girl. Where had the time gone? McKenzie had grown so much in two short years. She was no longer his little girl running around the house with her chubby little legs. Now she was turning five in a week and starting kindergarten the next week. And although she was only almost five, she already thought she was grown. She'd gotten in trouble plenty of times before for her mouth and the attitude she'd developed. Olivia's mother would always tell Liv that it was karma coming back for all the lip Liv had given her when she was a young girl.

Physically McKenzie had changed as well. She was of course taller, and her hair was a lot longer and thicker, almost coming to her behind. The older she got, the more Fitz noticed just how much she looked like her mother. Fitz knew he would be in trouble when she got to her teenage years. He was regretting the day when Kenzie no longer thought boys had cooties.

Mason hadn't changed much. He still looked like his father, bright blue eyes, pale skin, and curly blonde hair. Olivia couldn't count the number of times people believed Mason not to be Olivia's. It really did pissed her off, especially when she had the stretch marks to prove it. And Mason was still a momma's boy. He stayed by Olivia's side 24/7 attached to her hip. Wherever Olivia went Mason went. When she cooked, Mason was on her hip or standing by her side. He always wanted to sit next to her and hold her hand when they were out. And it had only gotten worse, when McKayla was born. The jealousy was real. Even now, Mason was sitting on Olivia's lap eating breakfast, instead of being in his own seat.

 **X**

"McKenzie honey, what are you still standing there for? Get in the car." Fitz said, watching McKenzie twirling around in her dress. Fitz was downstairs in front of their hotel, trying to get all the kids in the car so they could leave for the restaurant. Fitz was supposed to cut the ribbon in about fifteen minutes and they hadn't left yet. McKenzie just couldn't get over how much she loved her dress and was too busy watching it twirl to get in the car. She was wearing a new dress Olivia bout for her it had a flowy white flared out bottom and a sleeveless glittered golden top with a heart cutout and bow in the back. She looked extra cute with her ballerina bun and t-strap golden shoes. They were her new favorite since they had the smallest little heel on them. She felt like a big girl to wear shoes like her mommy's.

"McKenzie, honey enough, get in the car." Fitz said, picking Kenzie up and physically putting her in the back seat of the SUV they were renting while they were in Florida. "And where is your mother?" Fitz asked out loud as he strapped her into her booster seat.

After finally getting all the kids bathed and dressed, they were running late. And now, Fitz and the kids had been waiting downstairs for about five minutes, waiting for Olivia to come down. Everyone else was ready, but of course it took Olivia the longest to get ready. Mason was dressed adorably in a pair of light colored jeans, a dark blue button up and white and blue striped suspenders. Fitz loved dressing him. And McKayla was currently pulling on the sequins around her collar on her peach colored swing dress.

Just as Fitz was losing his patience with Olivia, she came through the lobby doors fully dressed and looking gorgeous. She had on a yellow and white print dress with deep purple, pointed toe heels and matching purse.

"You look gorgeous." Fitz said, instead of what he really wanted to say. He held the passenger door open for her.

"Thanks babe."

"But you're making me late." Fitz shut her door and jogged around to the driver side.

"Well excuse me for wanting to take a shower before I went somewhere." Olivia responded, after he'd gotten in the car. "You know if you had helped me get the kids ready I would've been able to get dressed sooner."

"I told you I had an important business call from Cyrus."

"You were going to see each other in an hour, you couldn't wait until then? What was oh so important anyway?"

"What are you doing right now? Why are you trying to pick a fight with me?"

"I'm not picking a fight, it's a conversation. And you started with me."

"This is supposed to be a happy day Olivia. Fun." Olivia rolled her eyes, and looked out her window. They had been doing this often. The bickering over minimalistic things. Then in a few minutes, they'd be back to normal like nothing ever happened.

About ten minutes later, Fitz pulled the SUV up to the restaurant. There was already a crowd waiting outside along with reporters and camera men waiting for Fitz to make his small speech and cut the ribbon to the restaurant. All this was meant to happen fifteen minutes ago. When he parked, he immediately saw Cyrus coming their way. He's been calling ever since ten that morning.

Before Olivia could open her door, Fitz grabbed hold to her arm stopping her. He leaned over the console, but Olivia stubbornly wouldn't turn her head his way. Fitz smirked at her stubborn attitude and reached his hand over to turn her head over by her chin. She was glaring at him, but it soften when he gave her a sweet smile and wink, his way of apologizing for their stupid little… would you even call that an argument?

Fitz leaned in and chastely kissed Olivia's lips, and when she didn't protest he did it again and a few more times. Only when he tried to deepen the kiss did she pull away. They didn't have time for that. Especially not in front of the kids.

Just as they opened their doors, Cyrus had reached them.

"Where have you been?" He angrily growled at Fitz, who was unbuckling McKayla from his car seat. "You're late."

"Only fifteen minutes Cy."

"Fifteen minutes a long time to these people melting out in the hot sun waiting for you."

"Well I think I'll make up for it with the free food and drinks they're about to scarf down." Fitz stood McKayla down on the ground and told him not to move, while he helped McKenzie out the SUV.

"Wait daddy my doll!" McKenzie cried. She gotten real into American dolls now that she was older and new how to take care of them, and not leave them out for Cujo to destroy. She didn't go anywhere without her doll in a matching outfit.

"Baby maybe we should leave her in the car, so she doesn't get lost."

"No!"

Not wanting to argue with her right now, Fitz grabbed the doll from the backseat and gave it to her.

"Okay guys lets go, seriously we're wasting time." Cy shooed the family in the direction of the small podium with a bunch of microphones. He could help but think them being late was somehow Olivia's fault. She always took too long to get ready. Even after two years, Cy still hadn't warmed up to  
Olivia at all, not that she cared.

"Hello everyone!" Fitz greeted the crowd, gaining a roaring applause from all the families. "First off, I want to apologize for my tardiness. It's not always quick and easy trying to wrangle three little ones into the car." The crowd laughed. "I want to thank you all for coming out today. Today is all about family and I'm proud to have my beautiful family here with me today, my wife Olivia and our three kids."

Olivia smiled at her husband her eyes twinkling behind the Fendi cat eye shades on her face. She was always proud of him when he was in his element. All eyes on him, everyone in awe. She was happy to stand up next to him as a proud wifey.

"So let's open up these doors and get out of this heat huh." Fitz put Kayla on her feet, and she and McKenzie held one side of the ribbon. Olivia held the other side with Mason was still on her hip with his head buried in her neck. Mason was shy and he didn't like crowds, especially a big crowd of people her didn't know.

Fitz counted to three, then swiftly cut the ribbon with the oversized scissors in his hand. After posing for some pictures as a family, Olivia and Fitz made their way inside ahead of the large crowd. The stood just inside the entrance greeting every family that came in. Fitz shook every hand offered to him, took selfies with every camera that was waved in his face and signed every paper and object pushed his way.

Only when everyone was inside, did Fitz finally make his way in with Cyrus. Olivia had already gone in with the kids for a bathroom trip. They were in the process of potty training Mason. He was doing well, although he was still having some accidents. And Olivia really didn't feel like changing his entire outfit today.

Before Fitz could go look for Olivia, Cyrus was by his side pulling him in the opposite direction.

"I got some people I want you to meet." Cyrus said, pulling Fitz in the direction of the bar. "Where is your wife?"

"I don't know, we kind of got pulled in different directions. Why?"

"Because this guy is one of your biggest supporters and donators. He's already pledge a large sum towards your next project. He's also the owner of Ryan Towers."

"The hotel chain?" Fitz asked.

"Yes. The expensive, family friendly, highly popular and international hotel chain. Mr. Like Ryan is opening a brand new hotel in Las Vegas and I hear he's in need of a restaurant to for his hotel."

"You don't say. Any contenders?"

"A few. Jake Ballard is sniffing around. But your biggest problem is Gordon Ramsey. He's Mr. Ryan's front guy. And he's been in the business longer than you and he already has a restaurant in Las Vegas, which makes him more experienced. He knows the ropes."

"So how am I supposed to convince him that I'm a better choice?"

"Well that's what today is for. Impress him and more importantly, shove you picture perfect family in his face. Luke Ryan is a big family man, he loves his kids and grandkids family is the most important thing to him. And you need to show him that it is just the same for you. Them afterwards, your shove your delicious food down his throat and the new Ryan Tower is ours. Now go over there and charm the man, and I'll go find your wife." Cyrus lightly pushed Fitz in Like Ryan's direction and set off to find Olivia.

Cyrus wouldn't admit it to Fitz, but he didn't like the fact that he had married Olivia. He'd been open about it before to an extent, but never outright came and said it. Olivia was not Cyrus's first choice, and neither was Mellie, but he preferred Mellie over Olivia. Only because he at least knew Mellie, he knew about her family and life. Olivia was a stranger to him. He had no idea about who she was before she met Fitz and that made Cyrus uneasy. He could just about imagine the life she was living before she met the handsome and rich Fitzgerald Grant.

Cyrus had never made the effort to get to know Olivia better, and neither had Olivia. But Cy just wished he knew more about her besides the fact that she had a crazy ex-husband.

After searching around for Olivia, Cyrus found her at the second bar on the other side of the restaurant. She was talking to a man Cy knew, his name was William Harvey. To anyone else, this would look like just another normal conversation, Cy saw it as something more. He didn't like the way Olivia was laughing at the man's jokes. He didn't like how comfortable and close to looked to him. Cy had no idea what they were talking about, but he knew William and knew he had a reputation for being a player. And he was certain Olivia knew it as well. Before anyone could pay any attention to them, Cy decided to break up the little chat.

"Olivia." Cy spoke up, interrupting their conversation without a care.

"Yes Cyrus." Olivia spoke with a blatant annoyance in her voice. It could be clear to anyone, that these two were not fond of one another.

"Your _husband_ is looking for you." Cyrus felt the need to emphasize the word husband. He was staring down William the entire time he spoke.

"It was nice chatting with you Olivia. But those crab cakes are calling my name. Nice seeing you again Cy, always a pleasure." William's last words were laced with sarcasm.

Once William had walked away, Olivia spoke again. "Cyrus that was completely rude. You saw I was in a conversation."

"Yeah, some conversation."

"Excuse me?"

"Look this is a family event. And I am trying to impress some very important people with Fitz's family. How am I supposed to do that if you and Fitz are literally on two different sides of the restaurant the entire party?"

"Cyrus, Fitz and I don't have to be attached at the hip 24/7."

"Well that's where you are wrong my dear, because you do. I need you and those three kids of yours with smiling faces attached to him at all times tonight. And I especially need you by his side right now. Where are your kids?" Cyrus tried to grab Olivia by the arm, but Olivia quickly snatched away from him.

"Don't touch me." Olivia warned him, before walking away from him. She got the kids from their grandparents, papa Gerry and Grandma Paula. Gerry was helping Mason and McKayla eat from a bowl of fruit and Paula was trying to get an unhappy McKenzie to cheer up. McKenzie was making sure her parents knew she wasn't happy and was still upset that she wasn't swimming in 'the big pool' right now. Mason immediately went to his mother, but Kayla took a bit more. When she'd wrangled all the kids, she followed Cyrus to the bar where Fitz and Luke Ryan were.

"Ah, here they are." Fitz spoke when he noticed Olivia and the kids coming their way. "Luke, I'd like you to meet my family. This is my wife Olivia and our kids. This is our oldest McKenzie, Mason and our youngest McKayla." Both Kenzie and Kayla said hello to the man, but Mason buried his head in his mother's neck. He didn't do so well around new people.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Ryan." Olivia said.

"Oh please, call me Luke. Everyone calls me Luke. And this is my wife Thelma." Olivia said her hello's to Ryan's wife.

"You know Fitz and I stayed in one of you hotels during a trip to New York and it was amazing. The rooms were so beautiful and comfortable, I honestly didn't want to leave."

"Well thank you. You know I pride myself in the comfort of my hotels. But as far as all the pretty stuff, I'd have to thank my beautiful wife for that. Thelma here decorated all my hotels."

"Really?" Olivia asked surprised.

"Yep. Thelma here has a wonderful interior design company. She's got a great eye for design. The Venetian suite décor is one of my favorites."

Hearing Ryan speak so highly of his wife made Olivia smile. It reminded her of Fitz and how proudly he would speak to anyone who would listen about her accomplishments as a nurse. Olivia was just glad she now was now in a profession she could be proud of and didn't have to lie about.

After a lengthy chat about family and a little business, Ryan and his wife made their way elsewhere to enjoy the rest of the festivities.

"So what was that about?" Olivia asked.

"He's opening a new hotel in Vegas. I want my restaurant in there."

"Oh, is that why Cyrus tried to drag me over here to kiss up to him?"

"Yeah. Hey what is it with the two of you? Why can't you two get along?"

"I don't know babe, you'd have to ask him why he doesn't seem to like me. I mean he's not my biggest fan either, but damn, we've been married two years it's time he get over it."

"I'll talk to him okay."

"Thank you."

"Dada look bloon!" McKayla pointed to a shiny silver balloon floating above a nearby table.

"Yeah, balloon. You having fun sassy pants?" Kayla nodded her head vigorously. "What about you sweet pea you having fun?"

"No." Kenzie said quickly, with her arms folded and a deep scowl on her face.

"Well I see you're blunt like your mommy." Fitz said. "What's wrong sweet pea? Why aren't you having fun?"

McKenzie didn't answer, apparently they were getting the silent treatment now. That was McKenzie's new thing. Whenever she was upset and wanted you to know it, she'd give you the silent treatment. She still hadn't figured out though, that it hurt her more than the person she was mad at. Because if it was one thing McKenzie Anne-Marie loved to do was talk.

"She still wants to go swimming." Olivia answered. "Honey I told you we could go later. But if you keep up with this attitude, you'll be staying at the hotel with grandma and papa, while the rest of us have fun." That seemed to do the trick a little, as McKenzie unfolded her arms.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Fitz said out the blue.

"Stop cursing. And who are you talking about?"

Olivia looked to her right and saw just who Fitz was frowning at. Jake Ballard stood at a table a few tables away from them. He was talking to a couple with a woman on his arm. Olivia couldn't tell who the woman was, but she was sure that was Jake.

"Honey this is a public event, there is no guest list. He walked right in like everyone else." Fitz was already becoming annoyed. "Just ignore him baby. Don't let him put you in a funky mood, not right now. This is supposed to be a fun day, a happy day."

Just as Olivia finished her sentence, Jake and the woman on his arm changed positions and her face became clear. "Oh hell no." Olivia said a little too loud. Fitz could see people close to them looking their way.

"Olivia you're loud." Fitz said.

"Why the hell is she here?" Olivia asked just as loud, disregarding whatever Fitz just said.

"Olivia you are loud, calm down. And stop cursing. There's kids everywhere."

"Why is she here?" The last time Olivia saw Mellie was a year ago, when Olivia was still pregnant with McKayla. Mellie made some smart mouth comment, that made Olivia want to snatch a patch in her head.

"They're dating." Fitz answered her question.

"Dating? You're serious."

"Yeah. For a few months now I think."

"How do you know? Are you keeping tabs on her?"

"No Olivia. People talk. We still have the same friends."

"They better not come over here."

"What happened to not letting them get to you? Didn't you just tell me that?"

"Shut up." Olivia rolled her eyes and walked away. Far away from Jake and Mellie.

Olivia walked back over to where she'd left Gerry and Paula. Paula was the only one there though, Gerry had went off to the bathroom. Paula noticed the change in Olivia's attitude instantly.

"What's the matter baby, you left me smiling."

"Jake is here and apparently he brought his new girlfriend Mellicent." Olivia said with a sour smile.

"Oh yeah, Fitz mentioned those two were getting close."

"Why didn't he tell me?" Olivia asked out loud, not really needing answer.

"I think you know why." Paula answered. "And why do you even care?"

"I don't. I just don't want her here. Why does she have to be here?"

"I know you two aren't exactly friends, but you can't let a person get to you like this. Not so much that they turn your day sour."

"I know that. But Mellie isn't just anyone. She's a…" Olivia covered Mason's ears. "Crazy bitch with a vendetta against me."

"Well honey, I think she's entitled to be a little crazy. I'm not excusing her, I was never really her biggest fan. But she did lose her fiancé two months before her wedding."

Olivia rolled her eyes, but she had to admit Paula had a point. It Olivia and Fitz were in the wrong with how they started their relationship. Fitz wasn't hers to have when they first met. Olivia could only imagine if that had happened to her. Having her fiancé cheat on her two months before their wedding. Then having them go off and move on so quickly with their own family, leaving her behind.

The party went on for a few more hours, before the crowd began to disperse. Gerry and Paula had left before Olivia and Fitz, back to their hotel. They were going to meet Fitz and Olivia at the beach a little later.

After a quick trip to the hotel, Olivia and Fitz changed the kids into their bathing suits and got their bags packed for a trip to the beach. McKenzie was in the back seat talking non-stop about everything she wanted to do while they were at the beach. She was too excited.

When they got to the beach, Olivia got the kids out the car, while Fitz got their bags and cooler. He was a little annoyed, with how much Olivia had packed, but he knew they would most likely need all of it.

After they found Gerry and Paula, Olivia put sunblock on an impatient McKenzie and she ran off with Fitz and Gerry. Olivia stayed behind under the umbrella with Mason, Kayla and Paula. The sun was shining bright today, without a cloud in the sky, so Olivia made sure to put sunblock on the kids, especially Mason. His skin was so pale and he could burn so easily. Which is why he was wearing a swim shirt with his cute little trunks Lego themed trunks. Fitz had to wrestle with McKayla to get her in her one piece teal bathing suit with a pink seahorse in the middle. She looked so cute with the little ruffles on the side, and her swimming diaper twitching around when she walked.

"It's a good day to come to the beach today." Paula said. "Not a cloud in the sky."

"Yeah. I'm just glad we finally got McKenzie here." Olivia spoke, as she played with Mason and Kayla in the sand. "She's been talking about going to the 'big pool' for a while now. But it only intensified, when she saw Moana for the first time. It's her new favorite movie. She hasn't gone a day without watching it, or singing the songs 24/7."

"Fitz was the same way with Thomas the train. He had all the books and made me or his father read them to him every night."

"Speaking of your son, you should have seen him earlier. He threw a fit over Kenzie's bathing suit."

Paula looked over to McKenzie in the water with her father and Grandpa. She was adorably dressed in a Moana themed tankini. Paula didn't see anything wrong with what she had on. "I don't see a problem."

"Exactly, but your son threw a fit because it's a two piece. And it's called a tankini. He acts as if she has on a string bikini, nothing is even showing. She looks cute. He only gave in, because Kenzie gave him her puppy dog eyes."

"I think Gerry would have been the same way, had we had a girl."

"Why didn't you and Gerry ever have any more kids? If you don't mind me asking."

"I don't mind. Gerry and I never talked about having more kids. We never actively tried to have more, but we didn't try to prevent it either. We kind of had a go with the flow attitude about it. If it was meant to happen it would have."

"Did you ever want more?"

"It would have been nice to see what a child with myself and Gerry would've been like, or for Fitz to have someone to play with around the house. But I never felt like I was missing out on something, and Fitz had plenty of cousins to run around with growing up." Olivia smiled thinking about a little Fitz running around with his rambunctious cousins. She'd met quite a few of them at their wedding, and then more at their first anniversary party. They reminded her of her own family, big and loud.

Paula eyed Olivia suspiciously. "What's with all these baby questions?" Paula's eyes got wide. "Are you pregnant?"

This time Olivia's eyes got wide. "Oh God no!" Olivia practically yelled. "I mean, not to make it sound like that, but no. I am not ready to have another one yet. I need either Mason or Kayla to be in school before I have another one. And I prefer it be McKayla."

"Do you want more?"

"Fitz does. I'm fine either way. I've got a boy and I've got girls, I'm fine. We have our hands full with the three we have and with Fitz's job, you know I'm home alone with them a lot and it gets pretty frustrating."

"When is the next time Fitz has to leave again?"

"A few weeks." Olivia said sadly. "He'll be here for Kenzie's birthday and her first few days of school, but then he'll be gone again. If it weren't for you Gerry and my parents watching the kids during my night shifts, I don't know what we'd do."

"Fitz is just like his father. They're ambitious. A little too ambitious at times."

"You got that right. And I want so badly to be the supportive wife, and I am, but it gets annoying and hard. Sometimes I think he's using these business trips as an excuse to get away from us for a while."

"I'm sure that's not true honey. Fitz loves his family."

"I know he does. I just don't like feeling like a single mother at times, because he's off doing whatever he's doing. And whenever I confront him about all the traveling and leaving me home with the kids, he gives me this long monologue that he practically has memorized by now, about how he's working to provide for the family and keep a roof over our heads. And I'm left feeling like the bad guy for not supporting her husband and his job. I swear, sometimes he acts as if I spend all my time at home doing nothing, like I don't have a job. I mean I'm not making nearly as much as he is, but I contribute to our household. I contribute to the bills. I'm not just living off of him and his money." When Olivia stopped talking, only then did she realize how much she just unloaded on her mother-in-law. "I'm sorry Paula. I didn't mean to unload on you like that. You're not my therapist."

"It's alright. I've been told I'm easy to talk to."

Olivia smiled. "You are. But I didn't mean to complain about my husband to his mother."

"We all have to have someone we can talk to, and someone who will listen." Paula was making a mental note to herself to have a little chat with her son about how he conducted himself with his family.

"No Kayla!" Mason told his little sister, who was currently throwing sand in his direction. "Stop!" Mason swung his little arm and smacked Kayla on her arm. That was one thing about Mason, he might have been a shy and quiet little boy, but he didn't mind getting a little physical.

"Mason don't hit." Olivia disciplined Mason. "And stop throwing sand Kayla." Olivia swiped Kayla's hand free of the sand in her hand before she could throw it.

"Sand?" Kayla very cutely cocked her head to side at her mother.

"Yeah baby, sand."

"Sand! Sand!" Kayla seemed content digging a hole in the sand and repeating the new word she learned. Mason was content on filling his sand bucket and emptying it into a perfect shape and repeating the process. He was building anything, just making a circle around himself of perfectly shaped sand piles. It was quite funny to see his little face scrunched in concentration, his tongue hanging out his mouth as he focused to flip the sand bucket just right. Fitz made the same face when he was concentrating hard on something. It was amazing how much Mason was already like his father in so many different ways.

After a while, Olivia had to go to the restroom. She left to go find a restroom. She had a little ways to go and on the way she took off the sheer cover-up she was wearing. Now that she wasn't under the protection of the umbrella, she was getting the full effects of the bright and sunny day. After she found the bathroom, she stood in a line for a moment, before she quickly handled her business and made her way back to her family.

On her way back, she was approached by a man, Olivia could tell her was slightly older, due to his hair beginning to gray, but his body was still in shape. He spoke with a deep southern accent that made Olivia smile. It reminded him of her grandfather. He'd been born and raised in Mississippi.

The man was obviously and unashamedly flirting with Olivia, who found the entire exchange funny. But as she began to approach her family, and the man asked for her number, Olivia quickly shut him down and told him she was married. Fitz, Gerry and Kenzie were taking a break from the water and were now relaxing underneath the umbrella eating the food Olivia had packed in the cooler.

Judging by the look on Fitz's face as she walked back to them, he'd seen her walking back with that man. Fitz has always been a jealous man, but it only intensified after they'd married. Sometimes his possessiveness and jealous really irritated Olivia.

When she got back to the umbrella, Olivia sat down on the towel. She could feel Fitz watching at her, but she ignored him, as she pulled a bowl of fruit from the cooler.

"Do you want to put this back on?" Fitz asked, holding up the cover-up Olivia had taken off.

Olivia glanced off to Gerry and Paula, but they were wrapped up in their own conversation to pay any attention to them. "No, I don't."

"I really think you should put it back on." He posed it as a suggestion, but he was really telling her to put it back on.

Olivia was becoming annoyed. "Fitz I don't want to." Olivia was wearing a one piece bathing suit, but I had so many cutouts that it should be considered a two piece bikini. Olivia knew the bath suit was Fitz's problem, it was that people were noticing her in the bath suit. Mainly men. But people were going to stare no matter what. Besides, she wasn't complaining about the number of women who had look Fitz's way. And there had been quite a few.

Fitz sighed, and tossed the cover-up back on the ground where Olivia put it. "Why could you just wear the white one you have back at the hotel?"

"Because I didn't want to Fitz. I can dress myself. I'm your wife, not your child. You do realize that right."

"Who was that guy you were walking with?"

"I don't know Fitz."

"You walked back here with him."

"I was walking, he just happened to be walking beside me."

"You seemed pretty cozy."

Olivia dropped what was in her hand, making Gerry and Paula aware of the two of them. But they didn't make it obvious that they could clearly hear what Olivia and Fitz were saying.

"Are you seriously trying to pick a fight with me over a guy I talked to for all of two seconds. I said two words to the man and you're upset. Really?" Fitz didn't answer. The two had a stare off, before McKenzie announced that she had to use the restroom. And despite having just made the trip to the bathroom, Olivia quickly volunteered to take her to the bathroom.

 **X**

They spent a few more hours at the beach, Olivia and Fitz hadn't meant to stay as long as they had, but the kids were having too much fun. McKenzie was having fun swimming, Fitz had taken her out a little deeper, much to Olivia's dislike. And after Mckayla got over her initial fear, she had fun playing with her grandma by the shore. She got so tickled, every time the water rose up, splashing the two of them. Mason, however, was content just playing in the sand away from the water with his mother. And she was grateful, she really didn't feel like getting wet anyway.

Although they were both having fun, being out with their family. Olivia and Fitz were having a little quarrel. And Fitz finally realized that Olivia was giving him the silent treatment, when he asked her a question and she blatantly ignored him. She was still pissed about the little argument he started earlier. And in front of his parents of all people. She embarrassed.

The ride back to the hotel was a quiet one. McKayla and Mason were both sleeping, and McKenzie was on her way. Before they got to the hotel, Fitz had already called ahead and asked for dinner to be brought up upon arrival so the kids could eat and get into bed as soon as possible. Olivia had to feed a half asleep Mason his food, but McKayla was a lost cause, she was knocked out. Olivia hated to put her to bed without dinner, but there was no use in trying to feed her. After all the kids were bathed and in pj's Olivia put them to bed. Fitz was out on the balcony on the phone, but came in to tell the kids goodnight, although they were already sleeping.

When he walked back into his and Liv's bedroom, she was walking out the bathroom fresh from a shower. She walked out the bathroom in nothing but her panties, without a care in the world. She went to her suitcase in the closet and pulled out one of the nightgowns she packed. She knew Fitz was watching her every move, as she rubbed lotion on her legs and arms. And she continued to ignore him as she brushed and braided her hair in a single French braid.

She hadn't spoken a word to him since their little argument on the beach, and Fitz was getting tired of her attitude. "Seriously Olivia. You're just not gonna talk to me now?" Olivia didn't answer. "The silent treatment is real juvenile Olivia, grow up."

"You're the one who needs to grow up Fitz." Olivia turned around in the chair she was sitting in. "You're the one throwing hissy fits because a man talked to me."

"I didn't throw a hissy fit. And what the hell were you doing talking to him in the first place?"

"Because I am allowed to talk to other men and women Fitz. Being your wife doesn't meant I can no longer have a social life. Seriously Fitz you need to get a handle on this whole jealousy thing. Because it's beginning to irritate me."

"Well it's irritating me that I can't go out anywhere without having some man gawking at my wife."

"Fitz I like to think of myself as a beautiful women, you tell me all the time I'm beautiful. So if you see it, other people will notice it too. And yes Fitz that means other men find me attractive. It will happen no matter where I go or what I'm wearing."

"Oh you want to get on the subject of clothes. Maybe if you would wear something that covered your behind, I would have to be so jealous all the time."

"There is nothing wrong with how I dress Fitz."

"No? Then what the hell were you wearing today? Huh?"

"It was a bath suit Fitz! We were on a beach! What the hell else was I supposed to wear a fucking parka?"

"I'm just saying, maybe men wouldn't stare at your ass if you weren't flaunting it halfway out your swimsuit."

Olivia angrily rubbed at her temples, he was giving her a headache. "Do you even listen to half the shit that leaves your mouth? I mean honestly. You must don't think I noticed all the females looking your way. Of what about that cute blonde in the water Fitz? You spoke to her for quite a while, while you were supposed to be watching out daughter. Did I give you shit about it? Did I demand that you go and put a shirt on? Did I even bring it up before now?"

"Don't try and change the subject."

"Oh no Fitz, we're right on subject. We've just established that you are a jealous control freak that doesn't trust his wife."

"Oh is that right?"

"Yes. That's why you get so bent out of shape every time a man even looks my way. What do you think Fitz? You think I'm gonna screw every man that says hello to me? With all the bitches that stay stead in your face."

Fitz gave her a confused look. Now she was just talking crazy. "What bitches?"

"That bitch from the restaurant for starters. That freckle faced hoe that's always in your face. And let's not forget Ms. Kimberly that looks at you like you hung the fucking moon and the stars."

"Those are both women that I work with Olivia."

"Oh yeah Fitz, you work with a lot of women. Women in different states that I haven't even met yet. I don't know what you and these women are doing when you're gone on business for months at a time." Olivia had never said it out loud, but she'd stayed up plenty of nights wondering what Fitz was doing while on business and with exactly who he was doing it with. But because she trusted her husband, she never brought up her fears.

"Don't do that Olivia." Fitz warned. "I have never cheated on you."

"Yeah, and neither have I. And I never brought up the subject, because I trust you. So what's you excuse for acting like you do? Do you not trust me?" Olivia asked, and it took Fitz too long to answer her.

"Of course I trust you." He might have said the right thing, but it took him too long to answer her.

"Why did it take you so long to answer my question?"

Fitz took another long pause and Olivia got irritated all over again. This time, however, she didn't give him the chance to answer. Instead she walked passed him and out the bedroom, shutting the door hard on her way out. So much for a quick drama free family vacation.

 **X**

 **So nothing major happened in the first chapter, just a little taste. So new character Miss. McKayla Grant. And the two we love to hate Jake and Mellie are back, but I don't know for how long as of yet. We'll all just have to wait and see lol. But you know I love a good story full of drama so expect more to come and also some fluff for you K readers.**

 **Laters...**


	2. Chapter Two: Breakdown (Part One)

**Chapter Two: Breakdown (Part One)**

"McKenzie babe what about this?" Olivia held up a bag of party favors, which she thought would be exceptional for a little girl's sleepover. But judging by the look on McKenzie's face, it was the exact opposite.

"Well honey what do you want?" Olivia was beginning to grow impatient with her indecisive child.

McKenzie shrugged. "I don't know. But it ain't that."

Olivia sighed, for what had to be the tenth time. "Fine, we'll keep looking. But you better find something or I'm gonna pick for you."

Olivia had taken the kids to party city and a couple other stores, to buy things for McKenzie's upcoming birthday party. McKenzie had originally wanted an ice skating party, but changed her mind and decided she wanted to have a sleepover with her friends instead. Wanting to make her fifth birthday special, Olivia and Fitz agreed to having a small party the day after her birthday, and having a few of her friends sleepover for the weekend. But Olivia was regretting that now. Because now, in two days, she would have five extra little girls running around her home no doubt jacked up on sugar.

McKenzie's first invite list was much larger, but there was no way Olivia was allowing ten plus kids to come over for a sleepover. And Fitz had personally crossed any boy name on McKenzie's list. He was having none of that, even if they were only five and six year olds.

"Ohh mommy, what about that one?" McKenzie pointed up to a transformer themed pack with all kinds of party favors and decorations.

"McKenzie, I thought you wanted a Disney themed sleepover?" That was the original plan, which is why Olivia ordered a Princess Tiana cake.

"But I couldn't decide which princess I wanted to be." McKenzie had a pretty big obsession for Princess Tiana and Mulan, although Mulan wasn't really a princess. Kenzie could sing the words to every song on both movies. It got kind of annoying waking up to Kenzie singing _'How could I make a man out of you?'_ at the top of her lungs.

"Kenzie you already have a princess Tiana costume, I'll find you a Mulan costume and you can be both okay?"

McKenzie thought for a moment. "Okay." She replied, and Olivia relaxed. She wouldn't have been upset if she had to change all the plans they already had for a _Disney_ party.

As they strolled through a few more aisle, Kenzie spotted some things she wanted, and Olivia found some stuff as well that she thought would be great. Olivia had brought all three kids with her to the store, and so far, it hadn't been a complete disaster. Mason sat in the buggy, watching YouTube videos on the IPad. He was messing one day and came across some videos by some kids called _Onyx Kids_ , and now it was all he wanted to watch. Olivia didn't have a problem with it, as long as it kept him occupied until they left the store.

McKayla was different story. She was more impatient than McKenzie and hated shopping more than her father. That wasn't the winning combo Olivia needed right now. Olivia was glad she'd brought Quinn along with her to keep Kenzie occupied when she got restless. And speaking of the little devil, Olivia spotted Quinn and Kayla coming their way, heading back from the bathroom.

"Mama!" Kayla yelled, as Quinn carried her closer to her mother. When they were close enough, she pulled out a giant lollipop she was holding. "I have it?"

Olivia gave Quinn a pointed look. "Quinn."

"What? She saw it and wanted one. I'm weak, what do you want me to do?" Olivia just rolled her eyes as Quinn put McKayla back in the front part of the buggy, away from Mason so she couldn't pull his headphones off his head again.

"Momma can we have cookies at the sleepover?"

"You're decorating cupcakes with daddy remember?"

"Yeah, but can we have cookies too?"

"No. You're already having cupcakes, plus and ice-cream cake and shit- crap ton of candy. You're not getting cookies too."

"Exactly how many girls are coming to this little shindig?" Quinn asked.

"Five and I'm real tempted to shave it down to just three. Especially that little Hannah girl, she's always asking me fifty thousand questions. And that freckle faced Rachael and all them damn allergies. I don't even know what maltodextrin is, but apparently she's allergic to it."

"Is that the little girl who told you you needed to dust more because she was sneezing?"

"Yeah, that was her. I wanted to flip her right on out my house."

Quinn laughed, watching McKenzie put yet another item in the buggy. "Well it's only for a night Liv."

"Actually we're keeping them for the weekend."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Kenzie's birthday is on Thursday, but the girls will come over Friday and stay until Sunday before school starts. McKenzie that's enough of those. Go pick out things to put in your party favor bags. Oh, and Quinn I need you to be a good auntie and watch your niece and nephew this Saturday. Fitz and I are gonna take the girls ice skating and I don't want to have to keep up with all five of them plus two toddlers. Oh, and don't tell Kenzie, It's a surprise."

"And how do you know I won't be busy this weekend."

"Because you were just bitchin- complaining about Jessie being out of town this weekend and you were going to be so bored alone. Well now you won't be bored."

Olivia heard her phone ringing in her purse. When she got the phone, she noticed that t was yet another blocked caller. She'd been getting that same call since they got back from Florida. She answered it the first and second time it called, but no one ever said anything back. Now she just pushed ignore every time that number called. She had no idea who had been calling her, or who it could be.

"Is that blocked number still calling you?"

"Yeah. It's becoming a little more frequent now."

"And you still having told Fitz?"

"Quinn it's nothing. And besides, what is he going to do about it?"

"Uh call the number back and find out who keeps calling his wife with some heavy breathing on the phone."

"Quinn."

"What if it's that crazy bitch Mellie?"

"Oh please, Mellie is not that crazy, to fuc- mess with me now. Especially since I'm not pregnant."

"If you say so. But I still think you need to tell Fitz."

"It's nothing Quinn." Olivia checked her watch. "And speaking of, we need to go. I'm working the night shift at the hospital tonight and I need to get home and change my clothes."

"I don't know how you do it."

"Oh please, all the late nights at the club, I'm immune to it now. And so are you."

"Yeah, but that was when you had one kid. Now you have three and sometimes four." Quinn said, speaking of Fitz.

"Shit, you got that right."

 **X**

"Michael is out on sick leave he's got mono and I don't want him anywhere near this restaurant until he's feeling better. So I need you to change the schedule around. Just remember Tonya can't work Sundays and check with Jason to see if he can start doing some nights." Fitz checked off on his mental list with everything he needed to discuss with his restaurant manager.

"I've already spoken with Jason, and he's agreed to nights. And here are three new applications for Jose's old position." Joe, Fitz's night manager gave him a few more resumes to look over.

"Any worth actually ready?"

"Well all of them are pretty great, but there is one that stands out. Her name is Vanessa Wilcox. She just moved to DC a few months ago. She was top of her class at Le Cordon Bleu and was previously employed with Wolfgang Puck who gave her a glowing recommendation."

"Seriously?" Joe nodded. "Well she sounds great, and highly qualified. Set up an interview with her soon, I'd hate for someone else to snatch her up."

"I thought you'd say that which is why I went ahead and schedule her to come in tomorrow at eleven."

"Perfect. Thank you Joe."

"No problem." Joe gathered his portfolio together and got up to leave. As he was leaving, Cyrus entered Fitz's office.

"Hey Cy, what's going on?"

"I have the numbers for the Arizona location."

"Great, how we looking?"

"Everything's above board sir."

"Great."

"I also wanted to talk about this weekend and the annual-"

"Wait, what's this weekend?" Fitz asked.

"What, did you forget?" Cyrus asked with an incredulous look on his face. "Devon Long, the city's most sought after even coordinator. One of your biggest supporters and the same guy who convinces half his clientele to let us cater their high profile events. His annual party is this weekend. You go every year."

"Oh yeah." Fitz had stopped getting excited about those parties after the third one. It was the same thing every year, and Fitz was getting tired of it. The only reason he still went was because Devon was because of Devon's client list.

"Cy I can't make it this time." No he couldn't, but Fitz didn't want to go anyway.

"Excuse me? Why not?"

"McKenzie's birthday."

"I'm sorry?" Cy wasn't sure he heard him right.

"Kenzie's having a slumber party this weekend for her birthday and five little girls are coming to my house for the weekend. Olivia will kill me if I leave her alone with eight kids."

"So you're skipping an annual even for a five year old's slumber party?"

"My daughter Cyrus. And besides, nothing new happens at those parties Cy."

"It's not about the damn party Fitz. It's the people at the party, important people. The Mayor will be there Fitz."

"I've met her already."

"This isn't funny Fitz."

"Look Cy, I would understand all this publicity and need to be seen stuff if I was some startup company. But I'm not Cy. I and a nationwide name okay. I am very successful, we can relax a little. Skipping one party with a few important people on the guest list is not going to derail everything we've worked for."

"What kind of hold does she have on you?"

Fitz sighed, leaning back in his chair. Here we go again. Fitz was really getting tired of Cy and Olivia always on each other about something. "You know, I'm really getting sick of you and Olivia constantly bickering about each other. It's beginning to get on my nerves. I don't know what either of your problem is, but you need to work it out."

"I'm just saying, she seems to have a lot of influence in what goes on here. It seems like every time I turn around, you're cancelling plans we've had in motions for months. All because your wife doesn't like it."

"Oh really? Well Liv would like to think otherwise. She seems to think I work too much, thanks to all the work trips you send me on."

"You're working, you have to work Fitz."

"I know that. And she knows that, and I will and do work. Just not this weekend. I'm going ice skating with a bunch of little girls, and hoping I don't fall on my ass again." Fitz glanced over at the clock on the wall. "Shit. I've got to get going."

"Where you going?"

"Home."

Cyrus checked his wristwatch. "This early? You're not going to work the line for the night service?"

"No, not tonight. I've got to get home. Liv's working late tonight, so I've got daddy duties. Joe can handle things tonight. Oh and I have a few more applicant s I need you to run a background on. And put that Wilcox woman on the top of the list. I've got a meeting with her tomorrow and she seems like a good applicant."

"I'll get right on it." Cy took the stack of papers from Fitz's hands and headed out the door.

After getting all his things together, Fitz too was out the door with some speed. He was already running late, and he knew Olivia would be upset that he was potentially making her late for work.

When he got home, he expected to see Liv's car out front or in the garage, but it wasn't in either place. He did see a Honda in the driveway and Matt's truck behind it.

Fitz came into the house through the back garage door. "Liv?" He called out. "Sorry I'm late, I lost track of time, but you won't be too late for work-"

"Hi daddy!"

Fitz looked up from his phone screen, to greet his eldest daughter, who was currently standing up on a chair in the pantry trying to get to the fruit snacks on the top shelf. Olivia kept them up there, because she knew McKenzie would eat the entire box without Mason or McKenzie getting even one.

"Kenzie get your feet out of that chair. You know mommy would be upset if she saw you right now."

"But I want the fruit snacks, I'm hungry."

"If you're hungry, then I will make you dinner. Get down and put the chair back."

"Fine." McKenzie grumpily got down from her chair and pushed it back to the kitchen table by the window. "But can we have noodles for dinner?"

"Pasta?"

"Yeah. The one with the white sauce."

"Alfredo it is." Fitz sat his things down on the counter. "Where's your mother?"

Kenzie was back in the pantry, taking her apron of the hook. Fitz always let her help him make dinner. Especially if it was something simply like chicken alfredo. "Working."

"Well then who's here with you?" Fitz knew Olivia wouldn't leave the kids by themselves.

"Auntie Quinn and Uncle Matt."

So that must have been Quinn's Honda parked in his driveway along with Matt's truck. Fitz then heard the television in the den and walked that way. He found Quinn and Matt in his den, Quinn was on the couch watching TV, with Mason snuggled to her side. While Matt, his daughter and Kayla were on the ground roughhousing. Matt was lying on his stomach, Kayla was sitting on the back of his neck and Kendall was bouncing on his back.

"Well what is going on here?"

"Uncle Fitz!" Kendall hopped off her daddy's back and ran to give her uncle Fitz a hug.

"What are you two doing here?"

Matt had managed to get Kayla off his neck. "Well Jess is working, and I'm on daddy duty. And I really didn't feel like cooking tonight. And Jess is always on me about not feeding Kendall so much takeout and-"

"I got it man, you're here to mooch food off me." Matt was always mooching food off him. "And Quinn what are you doing here?"

"Well since you were late getting home, Olivia had no choice but to leave the kids here with me so she wouldn't be late for work. I was going to leave when you got here, but since you're offering food, I mind as well stay."

"The more the merrier."

"My thoughts exactly."

Fitz went over to say help to his son, but Mason was too engrossed in the Transformers movie on the TV. He stayed fixed against Quinn's side, with his Iron Man action figure.

"Daddy can we make dinner now? I'm hungry." Kenzie complained, holding her stomach for extra emphasis.

"Yeah baby, let's go."

Both Kenzie and Kendall ran into the kitchen to hep Fitz make dinner. Kayla stayed in the den to watch the movie with Quinn and Mason. She didn't know what was going on in the movie, but she loved any movie with action in it. She loved car chases, flashing lights, any loud noises or a fight scene.

"So, a sleepover huh? And a weekend sleepover at that." Matt said, walking into the kitchen behind Fitz. He wasn't there to help with anything, of course. Matt was more like the official taste tester whenever anyone was in the kitchen cooking. "I don't have the patience for that. How many girls are coming over here again?"

"Five including Kendall."

"Oh thanks for that by the way. Jess and I can't wait to get this one out the house."

"Hey!" Kendall, who was at the sink washing her hands, yelled.

"No offense sweetheart." Matt lowered his voice, so the girls wouldn't overhear him. "But seriously, I can't wait. Do you know how long it's been since Jess and I had sex?"

"Can't say that I do."

"A long time Fitz. A long, long time. I have never realized how much of a cockblock Kendall was. But this weekend, it's on. We're about to have a butt naked weekend, no clothes at all. I talking about the ball Johnson dance all weekend long."

"I get it man!" Fitz laughed, gathering all the ingredients for dinner tonight.

"Oh I don't think you do. There will be no rest in my house this weekend. There will be no cockblocking this weekend. It really makes me feel sad for you. You've got three little cockblockers."

"Nah, the kids aren't really our problem. I mean they can be. But the real problem is work, mainly Olivia's. She'd been picking up a lot of night shifts at the hospital, sometimes working into the next morning. By time she gets home, she's either too tired or I'm already asleep."

"I'm glad Jess's job is at home. She sets her own hours, and no work on the weekends."

"Yeah well anytime I bring up Liv's job, she gets mad at me. She thinks I don't find what she does important. Just because I asked her not to work so many night shifts, she thinks I'm putting her job down because I make more money. But don't let me go out of town for work, the it's world war III."

"Well you do travel a lot."

"Oh come on, not you too."

"I'm just saying. Seems like every time I call you to hang out with me and the fellas, you're out of town working."

"Well someone has to pay the bills."

"Liv works."

"Her paycheck alone is not even close enough to pay the mortgage here."'

"Fitz you never have to work another day in your life if you didn't want too. You could live more than comfortably without working again. This ain't about money."

"What's wrong with loving what I do? With loving to work?"

"Nothing. It's when your work takes you away from your family when the problems begin." Fitz rolled his eyes at Matt. "Don't roll your eyes, I'm serious. I had the same problem with Jess. She didn't like me travel for work either, all the late nights I spent at the office. She thought I was cheating on her. Then she thought I just didn't want to be with her and Kendall anymore. I almost lost my family, because I chose to ignore how unhappy my wife was."

"I would never cheat on Olivia. She knows I love her."

"And Jess knows I love her. But she was still ready to leave and take my daughter with her, because she was feeling neglected and unappreciated. Those were her exact words."

"What changed?"

"She made me got to couples' therapy with her."

"And just like that poof, your problems were gone."

"No Fitz, it's not a magic show. But we are still married and happy, so I'd say it worked."

"Olivia hates therapy. She'd never suggest it."

"You never know. But you know what. I'd rather my wife suggest therapy rather than divorce."

 **X**

"Hey Liv. Shouldn't you be home?" One of Olivia's co-workers, Syleena, came up to her in the locker room.

Olivia was stretching her back and neck. She'd just assisted one of the doctors on a ten hour emergency surgery. All she did was hand the doctor whatever tools he needed and made sure to stay out of the way. Olivia had been trained as a surgical nurse and found she liked it a bit more than being in the emergency room all the time. But what she didn't love was how stiff her body got after hours on her feet in each surgery.

"Yeah, I'm on my way out now." Olivia had her back towards Syleena, putting her belongings in her backpack. Normally she would shower before she got home, but she as too tired right now. And she would much rather prefer a hot bath over a shower right now.

"Dr. Jones was looking for you earlier." Syleena smirked. She knew Wyatt had a little crush on Olivia, it was kind of cute. He always wanted her to assist him in his surgeries, and made sure her name was on the board. Whenever he would go out to lunch, he would always ask Olivia if she'd like to come with him. And if she couldn't, he would bring her back something. And no one missed the way he was always looking at her, specifically her ass. It didn't go unnoticed by anyone, since they were more than likely looking as well.

"What is that look for?" Olivia asked.

"You know." Syleena wiggled her eyebrows and Olivia rolled her eyes. "That man is so smitten with you."

"Why do you keep saying that? Our relationship is strictly professional."

"To you it might be."

"Syleena I'm married. I'm not thinking about any man except for my husband."

"Well he's not married, and I don't think he'd give a damn about your husband, if he got a chance to get with you."

"Well he'll never get that chance." Olivia finished packing her backpack, and closed her locker. When she left out the room Syleena followed behind her.

"Olivia you haven't been here as long as most, but you've been here long enough to know Wyatt has a reputation."

Olivia did know his reputation. "He's a playboy, so what?"

"A playboy, who always gets what he wants. You remember Tina from peds? She told everyone she was transferring hospitals for 'new experiences' but that was a lie. She was sleeping with Wyatt and when he stopped hooking up with her, she got mad and tried to report him to HR. Since he was her superior and the hospital has a no fraternization policy, she figured she could get him in trouble. But Tina ended up getting the short end of the stick, when Wyatt told HR that she was harassing him. She's lucky all she got was a transfer and she didn't lose her job."

"How do you know all this?"

"Oh please, this place is a cesspool for gossip. All the nurses do is gossip in the breakroom. Plus I have a friend in HR who doesn't really care about her job. I swear she's going to be fired next."

"And why are you telling me this?"

"Because Tina isn't the first nurse to leave under false pretenses. Wyatt may seem like a nice and charming guy who all the ladies fawn over, including me, but he's trouble. Just watch out for him."

"Thanks, but you don't have to worry about me. I'm married."

"Well so am I honey, but that doesn't make me blind. Wyatt is one fine ass specimen and I definitely noticed." Olivia looked at Syleena like she'd lost her mind. "What? It's not like I'm sleeping with him, I just like to look at him. My husband looks at every woman with double D breast, why can't I look at a handsome man."

"And you don't care that your husband is out there ogling other women?" Olivia would be furious if she caught Fitz starring at other women, especially after the fits he throws for men staring at her.

"Hey, at the end of the day, he comes home to me."

As the ladies walked by the front desk, one of the nurses behind the desk stopped them by calling Olivia's name.

"These came for you a little while ago." The nurse pulled a bouquet of flowers in a glass vase from behind the desk. Olivia smiled, immediately thinking they were from Fitz. She took the vase from the nurse and went looking for a card.

"These are beautiful." Syleena commented. "Who are they from?"

"There isn't a card, but who else would send me flowers besides Fitz?"

"Oh I could think of someone."

Olivia sighed. "Syleena stop it." Olivia picked the vase up and began to walk back out the hospital.

"What? I'm just saying, he was looking for you earlier, maybe he wanted to check that you got his flowers."

"See you tomorrow Syleena." Olivia picked up her pace, and walked in the opposite direction to her car.

"Oh come on, don't be a sour puss Olivia."

 **X**

"So how was work?" Fitz asked, as he cleaned up the kitchen from dinner. The kids were already in bed for the night, and Olivia was at the bar eating her dinner that Fitz had saved.

"Ugh, tiring." Olivia was thankful for the glass of wine she was now enjoying. Now all she needed was that bath, and she'd be ready for bed. "I assisted a six hour surgery. Jones had to reattach a guy's thumb and index finger after he blew it off messing with fireworks."

"Where'd he get fireworks in August?"

"I have no idea. He's lucky he didn't blow his whole arm off." Olivia finished the last of her pasta, and was finishing off her wine, when Fitz came up behind her at the bar. He massaged her shoulders, releasing the tension.

He kissed the side of her neck. "Your tensed."

"Yeah, and my feet feel like I'm stepping on needles."

"How about I run you a nice hot bubble bath upstairs. And you can soak, while I rub your feet."

Olivia moaned just thinking about it. "That sounds like heaven. And thank you for the flowers by the way, they were beautiful."

"What flowers?" Fitz asked, he sent her flowers all the time, but he didn't remember sending any this time.

Olivia swiveled around on her bar stool, so she was facing Fitz. "You didn't send me a bouquet of flowers to the hospital?"

"I think I'd remember." Fitz kissed her forehead. He wouldn't get upset, not matter how much he wanted to. He didn't like the idea of someone sending flowers to his wife. "But you better tell whoever it is sending you flowers that you've got a crazy husband, who will have no problem kicking his ass."

"I don't know who sent them. There wasn't a card, I just assumed they were from you. Besides, what if it was a woman who sent them?"

"My sister-in-law Jess is even crazier." Fitz pecked her lips one time, before leaving to go run her bath.

Olivia knew Fitz was upset about the flowers, but she was thankful that he hadn't overreacted and blown the situation out of proportion. But now knowing the flowers weren't from Fitz made Olivia uneasy. For whatever reason, she couldn't help but think that the flowers and the blocked phone calls she kept receiving were somehow connected. She contemplated once again telling Fitz, but decided against it. She did however retrieve the vase of flowers from the foyer table where she'd left them and carried them to the trash bin outside. They were beautiful, but she didn't want them I her house anymore.

 **X**

Friday had come quicker than either Olivia or Fitz would have liked. Last night McKenzie had been so excited for all of her friends to come, that she couldn't go to sleep. She kept going back and forth from her room to her parents, or walking around downstairs, and she'd even reverted to her old days when she'd sneak out to her playhouse in the backyard. After Olivia heard the back door open, she'd put her foot down and made McKenzie go back to her room. But somehow, Kenzie had coned Olivia into letting her watch Moana before she went to bed. Kenzie made it all the way to the giant crab part, before she finally fell asleep.

The next morning, she was one of the first ones awake in the house. Kayla surprisingly was still sleeping, and Mason was just lying in his crib quietly staring at the ceiling. Kenzie burst into her parent's room, and jumped on the bed, not caring about the sleeping occupants and jumped knee first onto her dad's back, nearly knocking the wind out him.

"Kenzie!" Fitz groaned from the pain in his back.

"Its my party day daddy! Get up! Get up."

A few hours later, at around ten o'clock, the doorbell rang. Olivia wasn't shocked to see Matt and Jess at her door, with Kendall in tow. The both of them were way too excited to dumb their kid off for the weekend, although they were staying for the party, they were leaving early to start their own weekend excursions. Olivia didn't expect any of the other kids to come until about 12:30 and the party was to start around one, so she had a couple hours to finish getting things set up. Which is what she was currently trying to do, but the kids were up and awake and Kenzie was bugging her about the damn bouncy house.

"Mommy I want the bouncy house." McKenzie whined yet again to her mother. She and Kendall had been so excited to go out and play on the giant princess bouncy house Fitz had rented, but he'd yet to go out and blow the thing up.

"McKenzie, daddy is going to blow it up okay, you have to be patient." Olivia was setting up the backyard, with Jess's help.

"Mommy can we braid our hair tonight too?"

Olivia hadn't planned on doing six little girls hair, but what the heck. "Sure honey."

"Yes." McKenzie did a little fist pump in the air. "Now can daddy blow up my bouncy house?"

"Jesus fucking Christ." Olivia mumbled under her breath, before she went searching for her husband. When she found him, he was in his office on his cellphone text or checking messages. She wasn't quite sure, and she didn't really care either. She marched right over to him and plucked the phone right from his hands. Fitz hadn't seen her come in his office, yet alone walk right up to him to snatch his phone away. He looked up at her with an incredulous look on his face.

"What are you doing?"

Olivia waved his phone in her hand. "I'm not doing this Fitz, not this weekend. Not work, no phone. When I told you I needed you to be here this weekend, I actually meant I needed you to be present. I can't handle this weekend alone Fitz."

"Livvie you won't be." Fitz stood up from his chair, and stood in front of her. He put his hands on her shoulder, sweetly kissing her nose. "I'm here. I'm going to help you wrangle all those sugar hype demons, don't worry."

Olivia laughed. "Well your goddaughter demon is already here. Matt and Jess are too happy to leave her by the way. And I don't think it'll be too long now before the rest of the munchkins show up. So I need you to do as you promised and go blow up that damn bouncy house so I can send them outside and out of my way to finish setting up."

"Yes ma'am. Can I have my phone back?"

"No." Olivia shook her head, putting Fitz's phone in her bra. "You get it back tonight."

"Even better." Fitz winked at her, and smacked her ass on his way out. He'd have to make sure the girls went to bed early tonight, so he could retrieve his phone.

 **X**

"What in the hell were we thinking?" An exasperated Fitz, trudged his way into the kitchen, where Olivia was. She was holding Mason on her hip, while getting the cake out of the freezer and ready for everyone to sing happy birthday to McKenzie. It was well past one, and the party was in full effect. All the girls had shown up, plus more of McKenzie's friends. Olivia had made sure no one said anything about the sleepover, because not all the kids were invited and she didn't want anyone's feelings to be hurt.

Olivia chuckled, watching her husband slowly make his way to a chair. "What happened to you?" She'd left him outside with Quinn and the other parents, last time she checked, he was playing with the kids.

"Piggy back rides to a bunch of five year olds. That's what happened to me." Fitz groaned, rubbing his lower back. "And that Melissa chick, that little she-devil was jumping on my back like I was a damn horse."

Olivia laughed again, despite herself. "Baby that's like the fifth time you've called those girls some kind of demon or the devil. Chill out."

"Well they are little demons. I mean they're cute, but their demons nonetheless."

"You do realize their parents are feet away from you. And you also realize you're talking about your kids right?"

"Oh no, my kids are angels." Fitz reached over and grabbed Mason from Olivia. "But those other ones out there are a bunch of demon seeds."

"Fitz stop!" Olivia swatted at him with a spoon, but she was still laughing. "Is she having fun?"

"Yeah. They all brought their American Girl dolls and their playing in the playhouse. McKenzie even let Kayla stay and play with them." Kenzie loved her sister, but she didn't always love playing with her. Kayla just didn't play right, according to McKenzie.

"How are all of them kids laying in that playhouse?"

"Oh trust me, they found a way." They heard the doorbell ring a moment later, and Fitz went to go check. He smiled when he saw his parents on the other side of the door. When Mason saw his grandfather, he lit up and reached out for him.

"Sorry we're late dear." Paula gave her son a tight hug and kiss on the cheek as she walked in.

"Don't worry about it."

"Where is the birthday girl?"

"Outside being the center of attention and loving every minute."

"As well she should."

Both Paula and Gerry went outside to say hello to their granddaughter, who gave them both a big hug when she saw them. Gerry decided to stay outside with Ben by the grill, while Paula went inside in search of Olivia and her mother.

"Liv honey, anything I can help with?" Paula asked.

"Oh yes, I was just about to take but the cake, but I can't find the freaking lighter to light the candle. Can you look in the bottom drawer for a lighter or a box of matches?"

Paula searched for only a second, before she found a box of matches. Pamela went out to gather all the kids around the tables Olivia and Fitz had set up earlier, leaving Paula and Olivia alone in the kitchen.

"Well you look like you're been running around all morning."

Olivia chuckled. "I have. I just wanted to make sure this party was perfect for Kenzie."

"Oh it is. She's having too much fun out there. I know she won't be able to control herself this entire weekend." Paula had been wanting to talk with Olivia for a while, but never got the chance before now. "Listen, about what we talked about a little while ago about Fitz." Olivia knew what Paula was referring to, their conversation at the beach. "How's that been going? Is he helping out more now?"

"It's better. He's been real helpful with this party and getting things ready. But he's still preoccupied with work a lot. And I still have to beg him to do some things, or I have to ask him to help me with the kids instead of him just doing it."

That wasn't what Paula wanted to hear. "Are you two still arguing often?"

"Not so often. But we still have our moments." Olivia sighed. "I'm doing it again. Complaining to you about Fitz."

Paula shrugged. "I asked."

"Yeah. I- I should probably get this cake out there before they go mayhem."

"Right behind you."

 **X**

A while later, the party was finally wining down. Most of the parents and kids, who weren't staying for the sleepover, head left. Both Olivia and Fitz were grateful for the ones who stayed behind to help them clean up a bit.

Fitz was in the kitchen, pretending to clean up, when he was really helping himself to the ice cream cake in the freezer.

"That doesn't look like cleaning to me." Paula came up behind him, startling him.

"I'm cleaning the freezer."

"Right." Paula smiled at her son.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I just can't believe my baby is all grown up."

"Mother I'm in my thirties. I've been grown up for a while now."

"You've gotten married, had kids, and you've got a good job. I'm proud of you baby."

"Thank you. And speaking of my good job, it's taking me to Houston in about a week."

"You're leaving town again?"

Fitz looked strangely at his mother. She was looking at him like Olivia did, when he told her about his plans. "Why are you looking at me like that? You look like Olivia."

"Fitz honey, do you think you travel too much?"

"And know you're beginning to sound like her." Fitz sighed. "No, I don't. I'm home more than I'm gone, I don't see the problem."

"You may not see the problem, because you're not here. I'm sure it's quite hard on Olivia when you're gone. She had to care for all three of the kids by herself, while still working her job. And you know what her hours are like."

"She has you all helping her."

"Yes she does Fitz, but we're the grandparents, not the parents. Olivia shouldn't have to depend on us so much when she has a husband. She should be getting help from you. She shouldn't feel like a single mother at times."

"Did Olivia say that?" Paula had accidentally tattled on her daughter-in-law. "Where is all this coming from? Have you been talking to Olivia, because you're really starting to sound like her. Has she been talking to you about me?"

"Not per se."

"Than what per se?"

"She mentioned a while ago how hard things were when you were away."

"So she was complaining about me to my mother."

"Not complaining, she was just venting. She didn't even mean to say all that she had. She just needed someone to talk to."

"And that someone had to be you?"

"I just happened to be there."

"This is bullshit." Fitz was beyond pissed. He was pissed at Olivia for complaining about him to his mother, and pissed at his mother for allowing her to do so. Fitz slammed the fridge door shut, and marched out the kitchen.

"Fitz where are you going?" Paula called after him. "Fitz don't. You have company here."

Fitz just ignored his mother, and marched right out the door into the backyard. He found her talking to Quinn and a few of the mothers who were still at the house. Her back was towards him, so she hadn't seen him angrily walking up to her.

"Olivia I need to speak with you." Fitz's tone gave him away, Olivia knew something wasn't right.

"What's wrong?"

"I need to speak with you." Fitz repeated himself. "Now."

Olivia squinted her eyes at him, as if that would shed some light on what was going on. "Fine." Olivia apologized and excused herself from the group of women she was talking to, when Fitz rudely interrupted. She followed behind Fitz, back into the house. When they got inside, Fitz took her by the arm and led her to one of the downstairs guest bedrooms. He pulled her inside, before he slammed the door behind him.

"What the hell is your problem?" Olivia asked.

"Why the fuck are you going around complaining about me to my mother?"

"What?"

"Don't fucking play dumb with me Olivia. 'I feel like a single mother when he's away'. Are you shitting me?"

"Fitz." Olivia sighed. She knew he'd somehow found out about her little chats with Paula. "It wasn't like that-"

"Oh then what was it like Olivia? Telling her all out business, and badmouthing me to my own mother."

"I wasn't badmouthing you Fitz. I just- I didn't even mean to say all that I said, she's just an easy person to talk too."

"You have a problem with me Olivia, you come to me. Not my mother!"

"I do go to you! And nothing happens, we just end up arguing, and that gets us nowhere."

"So instead you decide to go complaining to my family?!"

"I told you it wasn't like that!" Every time Fitz's voice rose, Olivia made hers rise just a bit more. Pretty soon, they were just shouting at each other. "Besides, it's not like I didn't say anything that we haven't argued about before."

"A single mother Olivia, really? In no way are you a single mother, I take good care of my kids."

"I didn't say you didn't Fitz. I know you're a great father. But when you aren't here, things get hard for me. Trying to juggle the kids and my job, gets hard. And even when you are home, you're still not here. I have to practically beg you for help."

"That's not fair."

"It's not, but it's the truth. When was the last time you did bath time? I get all three of the kids bathed and in bed, meanwhile you're in your office on that goddamn cellphone. I'm the one taking McKenzie to her gymnastics classes, I make sure the kids get to daycare and your parents pick them up. You are so preoccupied with your job that you completely ignore your family. And I know your job is important to you Fitz I get that, I really do. But it shouldn't be more important to you than your kids and I."

"It's not." Fitz practically growled at her.

"Then why the fuck are you acting like it? When was the last time you were at one of McKenzie's recitals? When was the last time you and I spent one night together? You're so blinded by your job that you don't notice how clingy the kids are to you when you finally come home, because they've missed you so much. You're so blinded that you haven't noticed that your wife is unhappy."

Fitz heard her, but he was too beyond mad and his ego wouldn't let him acknowledge what she just said. He stepped up to Olivia, causing her to take a few steps back. He pointed a menacing finger towards her. "Our business is our business. Do not bring my mother, or anyone else into our business."

"If I can't talk to you Fitz, the who else can I talk to?" A tear fell from Olivia's eye, but she quickly wiped it away. She wouldn't cry, not now. Just then, she felt Fitz's phone buzzing against her. She still had his phone tucked in her bra from this morning. She was going to ignore the buzzing and whoever was trying to contact Fitz. She was ninety-nine percent sure it was work.

"Give me my phone Olivia."

"Seriously Fitz? You can't go just a few days without this phone? Your family can't have one weekend of your uninterrupted time?"

"Olivia give me the goddamn phone!"

Olivia hated when he yelled at her. And she knew with how loud they had been, that their family had probably heard them arguing earlier. Not wanting to ruin Kenzie's party, Olivia gave up and dug Fitz's phone from her bra. She placed it in his outstretched hand. The minute he had his phone, Fitz was out the door, leaving Olivia to cry silently on the bed.

 **X**

 **Laters...**


	3. Chapter Three: Breakdown (Part Two)

**Chapter Three: Breakdown (Part Two)**

Hours later, the house was clear of their party guest and the sleepover had begun. Olivia and Fitz had basically let the kids do their own thing. Running around, in and out the house, playing whatever they made up along the way. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood, except for Olivia and Fitz. They were in a terrible mood ever since their argument earlier. They were avoiding each other like the plague.

Olivia spent most of her time in the den, setting up the girls 'spa day'. Olivia had gone on Pinterest for party ideas and came across an idea for a mani and pedi station. Olivia knew that was one of McKenzie's favorite things to do. The brighter the color the better. There were a lot of themes going on at this sleepover, but Olivia didn't care. She just wanted to make sure McKenzie and the girls had fun. She had been bags all lined up for each of the girls to sit in. Each of them would have their own monogramed robe and sleep mask. Flip flops for the freshly painted nails, every nail polish color they could think of. And of course it wouldn't be a spa if there weren't little cookies and other snack foods to tempt you. Olivia had never had a birthday party like this before, and she'd always said if she ever had a daughter she'd go all out for her.

While Olivia was busy setting up the den, and then later helping the girls paint their nails, Fitz was upstairs transforming the kid's playroom for the girls to sleep in. Olivia had bought teepees for the girls to sleep in during the weekend. Fitz had set them all up in a semicircle, so all the girls could still see each other and talk. Neither Olivia nor Fitz were naïve enough to believe the girls were going to actually sleep when they sent them to bed.

Fitz made cure each teepee had enough blankets and pillows for each girl and a stuffed animal next to each one. That was McKenzie's idea. He'd also strung lights along the teepees and stuck glow in the dark stars to the walls and ceiling. It was really pretty when the lights were out. Plus, some of the girls were still afraid of the dark, so the lights would help. Because there was no way either Olivia or Fitz were sleeping on the floor.

When he was finished, he checked his watch. It was a little after nine o'clock. It may have been a special occasion, but the girls still had a bedtime. And Fitz did not want to wake up to a bunch of cranky little girls, because they went to bed too late. Mason and Kayla were already asleep in he and Olivia's bed, he still wasn't sure how they'd ended up there, instead of their own bed.

He went back downstairs to the den, to tell the girls it was time for bed. When he found them, they were all giggling around Olivia. Three of them were hovered at her feet, and three were working on her hands. Olivia just lay back in her chair letting the girls work their magic. The girls were all in their little blue and lime green robes, those were still Kenzie's favorite colors, with their flip flops on. Olivia had braided all the girl's hair, as promised, and she let the girls attempt to put two braids in her own head. She'd never felt so tender headed in all her life. Eventually the girls gave up, and just started putting bows and clips all in her hair.

"Ain't it pretty daddy?" McKenzie asked, once she realized her father was watching them.

Fitz walked a closer to inspect the girls work. He was surprised that it didn't look half bad. It was tacky, considering the girls had used a different color for each nail and they painted on her skin a little, but it was still good for a bunch of five year old's.

"It looks great girls."

"And mommy said she's going to wear it all weekend. Right mommy?"

"Mhm." Olivia responded less than enthusiastic. "Did you finish the playroom?" That was the first-time Olivia had spoken to Fitz since that afternoon.

"Yes." Fitz responded. If he and Olivia had been on good terms right now, he would have laughed and told her how silly and ridiculous she looked with all the ponytails, clips and bows the girls had put in her hair. She'd have a time combing her hair out tonight.

"Alright girls, time for bed." Olivia announced, and the girls all groan simultaneously. "Oh what are you complaining for, we all know you aren't going to sleep. I'm going to put one movie on and that's it. If you're still awake when it goes off, then just stare at the ceiling until you go to sleep."

"Can we have popcorn?" Kendall asked, looking up at Olivia with her bright eyes.

"One bowl and no more."

Fitz went into the kitchen to make the popcorn, and grab some juice boxes, while Olivia went upstairs with the girls. She was pleased with the job Fitz had done with the playroom. She'd told him want she wanted, something she also saw on Pinterest, and he delivered. The girls loved it as well, especially the stuffed animals left bedside their teepees. Each one was a different animal, catered to the girl's favorite animal, McKenzie's being a stuffed hippo of curse.

Olivia had just started Monsters Inc on the TV mounted on the wall, when Fitz walked in with the popcorn and juice. Olivia had said only one bowl, so Fitz had brought the biggest bowl in their kitchen and some juice. He hoped none of the girls had a problem with bed wetting.

"Alright girls, pick a teepee and watch the movie. Keep it down in here alright. McKenzie do not wake your sister or your brother."

"Okay mommy."

"And if any of you need anything during the night, just knock on my door okay?"

McKenzie and Kendall answered, 'yes mommy and aunt Liv' while the rest of the girls responded 'yes Mrs. Grant'. Olivia always loved it when someone called her by her married name. it never failed to make her smile, even now, two years after her wedding day.

 **X**

When Olivia got into her room, she heard the shower running. She changed out her clothes in the closet and went to untangle the mess the girls did to her hair. It wasn't as troubling as she feared it would be and she was thankful. When she was finished, Fitz was still in the bathroom. She didn't hear the water anymore, but Fitz still hadn't emerged from the bathroom.

Olivia didn't feel like taking Mason or McKayla to their beds, she also didn't want to risk waking either of them up. So she just scooted them both over, to make room for herself to lie down. Olivia had hoped sleep would come to her when she finally laid down for the night, but she wasn't so lucky. He mind was swimming with a thousand thoughts. She couldn't go to sleep even if she wanted to.

She hated how things were between her and Fitz at the moment. She knew she was partly to blame, she wouldn't like it either if Fitz had been talking about her to Pamela. But she also felt Fitz was blowing things out of proportion. It wasn't as if she was just slamming on him to Paula, she was just venting. And like she'd told him, she didn't say anything he didn't already know. She'd expressed her feelings to him on more than one occasion to no avail. This wasn't how Olivia saw their marriage heading. They were only two years in, and already they've had so much strife in their marriage.

Maybe they needed to talk to someone? Someone professional, to help them get through… whatever they were dealing with. Olivia hated therapy and therapist and never before had any intention on going back to another therapy session. But she didn't care how much she hated it, she'd do anything to get her marriage back on track. And if that meant going to therapy with Fitz, then so be it. The only thing now was to convince Fitz to go to couples' therapy.

He had been the one who basically forced Olivia to see a therapist after the incident with Michael, but Olivia didn't think he'd want to go to therapy himself. For one, he didn't like other people in his business, and two, he didn't like to admit that he had a problem.

She was still in her thoughts, when Fitz walked out the bathroom. She didn't want to talk right now, so she closed her eyes, pretending to sleep. She kept waiting to feel the dip in the bed and the inevitable shuffling he did whenever he got in bed, before he finally got comfortable, but it never came. Olivia eventually opened her eyes and realized that he was no longer in the room. He must have gone to another room in the house to sleep. Now Olivia knew she had to do something to fix them. Fitz never wanted to sleep away from Olivia. He'd always told her he had problems sleeping, when she wasn't with him. But now, he'd just willingly left their room to sleep by himself in another. Olivia wanted to be petty and pray that he didn't get any sleep, but all she wanted was for him to come back in the room and spoon her, so she herself could get some sleep.

 **X**

"What has you so bothered?" Gerry came over to his wife, kissing her cheek. He'd noticed that she'd been rather quiet since leaving their son's house earlier that afternoon. Now she sat in her favorite chair on their deck, sipping her lemon, raspberry and mint detox water. She drank one every night before she went to bed.

"I was just thinking about Fitz and Olivia."

"They did seem off today. Like something was troubling them. They were acting like themselves."

"I might be a bit of the cause."

"What happened?"

Paula sighed, and turned in her chair, so she was facing her husband. "Olivia confided in me about a few things that were troubling her with Fitz. She mentioned that she didn't like all the traveling he does and how much time he spends away from home."

"Can't say I blame her. Having to balance three young kids and a full time and demanding job isn't easy to do by yourself. I've noticed how tired and a bit rundown she seems, whenever he's away. I was going to had a talk with him about it."

"Well I kind of let it slip to Fitz that Olivia and I had spoken and he got upset. But I think I need to have my own conversation with him soon, because I don't like the way I hear him speaking to his wife. I don't like the way she spoke to him either. The both of them yelling at each other, like they didn't have a house full of guest and children. They're just lucky most of them were outside and didn't hear the commotion they were making.

"Well honey, we can't meddle too much in their lives. We may not like it, but they are two grown adults."

"Well he is still my son, and I know I didn't raise him to speak to a woman that way and neither did you. And you just said you were going to talk with him anyway. The amount of time he spends away from those kids is not alright. Fitz would have had a fit as a boy, if you were always traveling the way he is."

"Fine, I'll have a talk with him. But that's it. We can't meddle too much in their lives Paula. We have to let them live it."

"Okay."

"And no more playing therapist to Olivia." Paula was about to say something, but Gerry cut her off. "I mean it Paula. You need to stay out of it. She can't keep running to you whenever she has a problem with our son."

"Fine. But I didn't seek her out the first time. I can't help it if I'm an easy woman to talk to."

"Sure." Gerry took Paula's glass from her hand and took a generous sip.

 **X**

"That was so much fun!" Meghan, a little green eyed, fireball yelled out, when they entered the house after spending the day at a year-round ice skating rink.

Fitz and Olivia had left Mason and Kayla at home with Quinn, while they took all the girls ice skating. Fitz had done much better this time around, then the last time he'd gone ice skating. He stumbled a bit, but he never fell. The girls did better than they expected as well. The all held hands the entire time they skated around the ice, while Olivia and Fitz skated close behind them. Olivia had to reach out a few times, to grab Fitz's arm and jacket. It'd been such a long time since she'd been ice skating, that she had to get back in her groove.

After a while, Fitz treated everyone to come hot chocolate at the rink and Chick-fil-A on the way home. They made sure to bring something back for Mason, Kayla and Quinn. Mason would have the biggest tantrum if he knew they'd gone to Chick-fil-A and didn't bring him anything back.

"Mommy can we go outside and play?" Kenzie asked her mother, as they were all getting in the house.

"Yes, but stay away from the pool."

"Okay mommy." Kenzie yelled behind her back, as she was already running to the back door to go outside and play.

Olivia heard one of the little girls say 'Your mom is so cool.' As she ran behind her daughter, and that made Olivia smile. She was glad they were having fun, that was all she wanted this weekend. But she didn't know how those girls were still full of so much energy. Olivia was beyond tired, and she knew Fitz had to be as well. Chasing after those girls in that skating rink, and around the arcade that was attached was no easy task. It was only the two of them, chasing after six girls running in three different directions was impossible. They had a little scare, where they thought they'd lost one, but she was just in the bathroom, reliving herself from all the sugar she'd been eating that weekend.

After the girls all ran outside, Olivia went searching for Quinn and her other two kids. She found them in the den cuddled on the couch. Quinn was laying down on her back, Mason was on her side, and Kayla was stretched out on her stomach with her head on her chest. All three of them were sleeping, with _Secret life of pets_ playing on the TV.

"Quinn." Olivia tapped Quinn's shoulder, trying to wake her without waking the kids. "Quinn."

Quinn began to squirm and her eyes eventually opened. "Oh hey Liv. When you get back?" She asked through a yawn.

"Just now. How were the kids?"

"Well Mason had an accident in his pull up. And let me tell you this boy's poo smells like a grown man's." Quinn shuttered, remembering the unfortunate task of cleaning Mason's dirty behind. "And Kayla threw so may tantrums, I can't even count them all."

"What happened?"

"I think she was just missing you guys. She kept asking for Fitz, and every now and then, she'd get missing. Whenever I found her, she was trying to open your bedroom door."

"Awe." Olivia smoothed Kayla's hair away from her face. "Poor baby."

"Poor baby? Poor me. You know I hate going up them damn stairs, I got my workout in chasing her back and forth."

"Well thank you anyway Quinn." Olivia laughed. She stopped, when Fitz came to the den doorway.

"I'm going upstairs to take a shower. The girls are still outside." He was standing awkwardly by the door, barley even looking at Olivia as he spoke.

"Okay. Can you take them up to their room on your way?"

"Yeah sure." Fitz took both the kids from Quinn with no problem, not waking either one as he walked back out the den to take them upstairs to their rooms.

"Well that was awkward." Quinn said, when Fits left and she was sure he could no longer hear their conversation.

"What?" Olivia knew what she was talking about, but she honestly didn't think Quinn had picked up on that.

"You two. Are you guys okay?"

Olivia sighed. She didn't think she should be unloading her problems with Fitz to Quinn, considering the reason Fitz was upset with her right now was because she spoke to his mother about her problems. But Quinn was her girlfriend, the sole purpose of a girlfriend was to be there in time of need. Besides, Olivia knew Fitz talked to Matt when he needed a guy's opinion on things.

"He's upset because he found out I talked to his mother about some issues I was having with him. He thinks I was talking shit or badmouthing him to his mom, which is just not true. I didn't even mean to say all I said to her, but everything I did say is nothing I haven't said to him before."

"Well what'd you say?"

"Just about his working and traveling so much and how much time he spends away from the kids and I. We've had plenty of arguments before about his traveling, and it's gotten nowhere. I feel like he's not even home for a month, before he has to leave again. And I don't even understand why he has to leave so much. The show is on hiatus right now, he's not filming anymore, so why is he leaving so much? I get that he has to keep tabs on all the other restaurant locations, but he has managers running the other locations. Besides, how many times can he 'checkup' on them? I don't think it's so necessary."

"Did you talk to him about it?"

"Have you not been listening to me? I told you I had, but he doesn't listen. Every time I do, he just says the same thing." Olivia did her best impression of Fitz. " _'Olivia, I'm working. Being successful doesn't come by not working hard. Everything I'm doing is for you and the kids…blah blah blah.'_ It's always the same thing with him."

"Well what are you going to do? You guys are only in the second year of marriage, aren't you still supposed to be in the honeymoon phase?"

Olivia fell back against the back of the chair in a huff and a sigh. "I've been thinking about couples therapy."

"Seriously?"

"What? You don't think it's a good idea?"

"No, it's not that."

"Then what?"

"Olivia you hate therapy. It took Fitz so long to finally convince you to go to therapy back when… you know… the whole situation happened."

She was speaking of the Michael situation. She knew better than to actually say that though. Olivia hadn't brought up, nor did anyone else, the situation with Michael. Olivia honestly hadn't even thought about Michael since that day in the courtroom before he received his sentencing. Michael was currently serving his five year sentence for second degree attempted murder. He received the minimum sentence only, because of the plea deal he made with the prosecution.

"I know, but this isn't just about me. It's about Fitz too, and our marriage. Quinn we just got married, we're supposed to be in happily married bliss right now, but instead we're arguing constantly. And when we're not, we're on two different sides of the country. I love my husband, and I don't want my second marriage to end in another divorce."

"That's never gonna happen Olivia." Quinn assured her. "You two are too in love to ever get a divorce."

"Sometimes love isn't enough Quinn. Communication is a big part of a successful and healthy relationship, any kind of relationship. If I can't talk to him and be honest with him, and know that he's truly listening to me, then what's the point?"

Quinn had no idea. She didn't have this problem with Jessie. "I don't know Liv. Maybe therapy isn't such a bad idea. I mean it couldn't hurt."

"No it couldn't. Now all I have to do is convince Fitz that we have enough problems in our marriage for therapy."

 **X**

That night, Olivia and Fitz got into bed real late. The girls were still awake when they finally retired to their room. The kept the girls busy that afternoon, with friendship jewelry making, cookie decorating and DIY dreamcatchers. When it started to get dark, Olivia took the girls outside, and they played around with the glow in the dark bubbles she'd found at the store by accident. Those were a big hit. Especially to the little ones and Cujo. It was hilarious watching that big dog running around the back yard chasing the bubbles and trying to eat them.

After a while, they got tired of the bubbles, and decided to go back inside and play in Kenzie's room. All the girls were just as obsessed with American girl dolls as McKenzie was. And they all loved the many toys and accessories Kenzie had in her room for her doll. In hindsight, she may have had too much. Does a doll really need a kitchen complete with play food, a complete wardrobe, bathroom, spa, salon and her own bed? Olivia didn't think so, but Fitz did when he bought all that stuff for McKenzie.

While The girls were upstairs playing, Olivia was getting a popcorn bar ready for them for when bedtime came around. She popped plenty of popcorn, and had an assortment of candies and chocolate they could mix in their popcorn. She made sure to refill all their personalized cups and added a cookie or rice krispie treat. She pilled everything on some small trays, which were really cardboard boxes that Olivia had broken down and taped back together. Slap some ribbon and bows on them, and they were cute lap tray, perfect for movie night.

Fitz helped her carry all the trays upstairs to the girls, getting them settled into their teepees and turning on a movie. Tonight's movie was, Tarzan, Fitz's favorite Disney movie. Once again, Fitz and Olivia left the girls to their own devices to watch the movie and not leave the room unless it was an emergency or they needed to use the restroom. Their first night went off without problem, Olivia hoped the second night would as well.

Fitz was just getting out the shower, the steam escaping the room when he walked out. Olivia was sitting up on the bed, waiting for him to come out. She caught herself staring at him, in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. Fitz didn't seem to notice her gawking at him. He walked to their walk-in closet, shedding his towel before he got there. Neither one of them were shy about being naked in front of the other. And why should they? They were both adults, married adults with three kids. They'd seen each other naked more times to count.

When Fitz came back from the closet, he was wearing his favorite all black cotton pajama bottoms. He said those were his favorite, because they were so soft and loose. But he never wore the matching top with the bottoms, a lot of times, Olivia would wear it to bed, she rarely wore her own pajamas to bed, preferring Fitz's instead. Tonight, however, she decided to wear her own with matching bottoms since they had guest.

Fitz turned off the lamp on his side of the bed, sliding between the sheets without a word. The room was still being lit by Olivia's bed side lamp. She watched him turn over on his side with his back facing her. That wasn't how they slept. Fitz may not have been a much of a cuddler when they first got together, but Olivia effectively changed that. Now at night, Fitz would be the one who reached out for her.

Olivia didn't let his attitude deter her. "Fitz can we talk?"

He was still on his side as he responded. "About what?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

He sighed. "Liv I really don't want to argue with you right now."

Well at least he was calling her Liv and not Olivia, which he'd been using all day. He only called her by her full name when he was trying to be serious or he was annoyed or angry.

"I'm not trying to argue Fitz. I just trying to talk."

Fitz sighed again, but he sat up and sat against the headboard like Olivia was. "What do you want to talk about."

"I've been thinking. We haven't been communicated as well as we should be and how we use to. It seems every time we try to, one or both of us ends up angry and we start arguing or yelling and we get nowhere. And I know you don't think we have problems, but we do. They may not be super serious, but we do. And communication is a big one."

"So what are you saying Olivia?"

"I'm saying I think we should see someone."

Fitz eyed her strangely. "Like a shrink?"

"A therapist, yes."

"Seriously?" Olivia nodded her head. "What happened to your hatred of therapy and therapist? I almost had to drag you kicking a screaming to therapy."

"That was then Fitz, and this is now. And I really think this is something we need."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? Fitz I don't know why you seem to have blinders on when it comes to our marriage, but there are problems in our marriage."

"I do not have blinders on Olivia. I know exactly what goes on in my marriage."

"Oh do you?"

"Yes I do Olivia. And I don't see the need to go talking to someone about our personal business."

"When did you make this 180 change? Wasn't it you who said therapy 'It won't hurt us to give it a try'."

"That was when you needed to go."

"So we can only go to therapy when there's something wrong with me?"

"I didn't say that."

"That's exactly what you said. So when I'm fucked up in the head, you're all for therapy. But god forbid you not be perfect. Therapy is just not right."

"Olivia I just don't want people in our business. We don't know this person is. How are they going to fix our marriage if they don't even know us? Besides, there's nothing to fix. Couples argue, it's normal."

"It's not normal. You shouldn't want us to argue every day, because you think that's what a normal relationship is."

"Olivia I don't want to go to therapy."

"So you don't want to do something that could potentially better and strengthen our marriage? Do you even want to be married to me?"

"Oh come on, why would you even ask me that?"

"Because that's the way your acting. You don't want to go to therapy with me, so you must not want to be married."

"How do you get that from one thing I said? You're just twisting my words around."

"Fitz we have a 3:30 appointment next Tuesday."

Fitz's head whipped around so fast, he almost gave himself whiplash. She's already scheduled them an appointment? When exactly was she going to tell him?

"You've already got an appointment?"

"Her name is Dr. Verna Thorton, she's a couples therapist, Dr. Sheppard recommended her to me."

"Olivia what in the hell is wrong with you?!" Fitz shouted, scaring Olivia almost out the bed.

"Do not yell at me!" Olivia back. They both needed to be quiet, Olivia wasn't sure if the girls were sleeping, and she didn't want to wake up the two she knew for sure were sleeping.

"What the hell is wrong with you? How can you schedule some therapy session and not even clue me in?! What about that sounds right to you?"

"Well excuse the fuck out of me! I thought you would be all for saving our marriage."

"Our marriage doesn't need saving! We. Are. Fine!"

"Fine?! You call this fine?! Screaming at each other every time we try to have a conversation?! Is this seriously the marriage you want?" Fitz didn't answer. Olivia swung the covers off her legs, and got out the bed. "Fine, then don't show up next Tuesday, and this is the marriage you'll get. But don't be surprised in five years when we're divorcing." Olivia heard a small knock on the door, and before Fitz could make a move, she was walking towards the door. She knew it had to be one of the girls, and Olivia needed any excuse to get out of that room.

When she opened the door, she found Kendall standing there slightly embarrassed and scared. "Aunt Liv, I think I broke the toilet." She whispered.

Needing to get out the room, Olivia ushered the girl towards the bathroom to see what the problem was. She found the toilet almost full of water and a wad to tissue floating around the top. Kendall had just put tried to flush too much tissue and stopped up the toilet. Rather than calling Fitz, Olivia grabbed the plunger from under the sink and plunged out the toilet herself. IT didn't take but five pumps, and the toilet was flushing again.

Olivia walked Kendall back to the playroom and got her back to bed. All the other girls were sleeping, and the title screen for Tarzan was on the screen. Olivia turned off the TV and cleaned up the mess the girls had made with their snacks. She was just buying time until she had to go back to her own room. She didn't want to. She deliberately took her time cleaning the playroom, before she took the trash to the can in the kitchen. When she was finished, she washed the few dishes in the sink, dried and out them away, then wiped down the counter.

There was nothing else for her to clean in the kitchen. She thought about cleaning the den, but she didn't want to vacuum and risk waking the kids, so she decided to go to bed. But she didn't go back upstairs to her room with Fitz. Instead she decided to sleep in one of the guest rooms downstairs.

Olivia couldn't believe the way Fitz reacted to them going to therapy. Yes, she of course should have talked with Fitz before she contacted her old therapist for a recommendation. And of course she should have talked to him before she scheduled them for an appointment. But Olivia honestly thought he would be all for it. The way he was to adamant about Olivia seeing a therapist, he should've been fine. He and Olivia had completely switched places and views regarding therapy. Olivia was just so upset with him. How could he not see that their marriage was in trouble? They shouldn't be having these problems only two years into their marriage.

What bothered Olivia the most, was that she didn't even know how they'd gotten to this point. They always bickered about small mundane things, but when did their bickering turn into full blown arguments and screaming matches? Olivia wanted this marriage to work, she loved Fitz with everything in her, and she wanted desperately to remain his wife. So she would go to their appointment next Tuesday and she hoped Fitz would show up. Because she was honest when she warned Fitz that the road they were on was going nowhere but divorce.

 **X**

 **Laters...**


	4. Chapter Four: Tired

**Chapter Four: Tired**

Olivia woke up alone in the guest bedroom where she continued to sleep. She woke the kids up, got Kayla changed, and Mason to the bathroom, before he had an accident. Then she would get all four kids downstairs for breakfast. Fitz was either still be sleeping, or he was in his office, most likely on the phone with Cyrus.

Olivia was beginning to hate that old man. It was like her husband was having an affair with Cyrus. Cyrus was officially Fitz's work wife.

"Mommy?" McKenzie asked, as she sat at the bar eating her banana muffin and fruit, as Olivia stood behind her brushing her hair into two braids. Kendall sat next to her eating the same breakfast, waiting for Olivia to do her hair as well. The rest of the girls had all been picked up earlier that morning by their parents, Kendall was going to church with Olivia and Fitz, and her parents would pick her up from there.

It was Sunday morning, so they were up bright and early to get ready for church. It didn't start until 11:30 and it was only nine, but on most mornings, Olivia needed all the extra hours to get the kids and herself ready for the day.

"Yes baby?"

"Can I wear my jean dress to school tomorrow?" McKenzie was way too excited for her first day of kindergarten. She'd been talking her parents head off about it all month long. "Kendall has the same jean dress, and we want to match on our first day of kindarten."

"Kindergarten honey."

"Kin..der..gar..ten. We want to be twins, so can I wear it mommy? Please?"

"We'll see babe, it's supposed to be cool tomorrow morning."

"Is daddy still taking me to school?"

"Yes he is. So when I come to wake you up in the morning, you better not lag around or you'll be late for school."

"I won't mommy. I can't wait to go to school. Anna is in the first grade, and she says kinder...garten is so cool! She said we get to paint with our hands! And the playground is so cool. And Anna said Ms. Nichols's class even has a pet hamster."

"That sounds like fun." Olivia hoped that hamster never found its way to her house. Olivia swept Kenzie's last curl behind her ear, before moving on to do Kendall's hair the same way. Those two loved to be twins whenever they could. They thought if they dressed alike and had the same hairstyle, that it would be hard for their parents to tell them apart. Olivia loved how innocent children were.

"Kendall are you ready for kindergarten?"

"Yep! But my mommy said that daddy's gonna cry when he has to leave me at school. I don't want daddy to cry."

"I'm sure he'll be just fine."

"Will Uncle Fitz cry?"

"Maybe, because your uncle Fitz is a big old teddy bear when you squeeze him." Olivia tickled Kendall's side, making her giggle.

On cue, Fitz walked into the kitchen. "Good morning everyone."

"Morning daddy!"

"Good morning sweet pea."

"Daddy are you going to cry when you take me to school tomorrow?"

"I will be bawling like a big baby." The girls giggled.

"Me and Kendall got the same class."

"Kendall and I have the same class."

"Daddy!" McKenzie growled. She hated when her parents or any other adult corrected her when she spoke. It was too annoying.

"Alright girls, I need you to go wash your faces, brush your teeth and put on your dresses for church." Kenzie and Kendall ate one last bite of food, and hoped down from their chairs. "And McKenzie put on your tights, they better not mysteriously come up missing."

"Yes, ma'am."

Olivia cleaned up the girls' mess, while Fitz made his breakfast plate. They hadn't spoken to each other yet, and Olivia was getting sick of the silent treatment. The funny thing is, she didn't know if he was giving her the silent treatment or if she was.

"I need you to watch them while I get in the shower." Olivia said, pointing to Mason and Kayla who were happily eating raspberries and bananas.

Olivia didn't wait for a response, and just walked off towards the stairs. She took a quick shower, washing her hair and taking extra time to just let the hot water beat down on her back. When she got out, she put on her bra and panties and laid her outfit across the bed. But before she got dressed, she reached into the back of her nightstand draw and pulled out the box of Newport's and the small lighter she kept in the back.

Olivia quit smoking years ago, but she was just way too stressed these days. She stood on her balcony in their bedroom, resting on the rails. Olivia felt like she was about to crash. Between work, taking care of the kids and taking care of the house, she was beyond overwhelmed. She couldn't remember when she'd started doing things all by herself. She had a husband, but she still felt lie a single mother. Maybe today at church would be just what she needed to get her spirits back up.

 **X**

After church, Fitz Olivia, the kids and Olivia's parents went out to eat for dinner.

"I love when you wear your hair like this." Pam pulled on a few of Olivia's springy curls, watching them bounce back into place. Olivia hadn't bothered to straighten her hair after her shower. "It brings back so many memories of when you were a little girl." Pam hugged Olivia to her side as they walked into the restaurant. And as she did, she couldn't dismiss the distinct smell of cigarette smoke on her daughter. "Is that cigarette smoke?"

Olivia sighed, she knew she should've smoke that cigarette before and not after her shower. Her mother's nose was like a bloodhound's. "Ma." Olivia pushed her mother's hand away.

"What happened to quitting?"

"I did." Olivia darted inside the restaurant, before her mother could quiz her anymore.

"So Fitz, how's work coming along?" Ben asked, after they'd been seated at their table. They decided to eat at a family style Italian restaurant not too far from the church.

"It's going great. We've just had the opening for the Miami location and things seem to be going fine so far.

"Well don't forget to take a break every now and then. You seem like you're working so hard these past few weeks. Don't forget to take a moment to enjoy your hard work."

Olivia wished Fitz would listen and take her father's advice. If he wouldn't listen to her, maybe he'd listen to her father.

"Yes sir, I won't."

"Pawpaw I go to kindergarten in the morning!"

"I know that kiddo. Now you're gonna be even smarter."

"Like mommy?" Kenzie asked, and Olivia's heart swelled.

"Just like mommy."

 **X**

Later that night, Olivia was getting the kids bathed and ready for bed. She had Mason on the bed, in his pajama bottoms. Mason was just like his father, and didn't like to wear a shirt to sleep. Whenever Olivia would put one on him, he'd wake up with his shirt crumpled in a ball somewhere in the room.

Mason as watching Zootopia, while Olivia tried to wrangle some clothes on a very energetic McKayla.

"Kayla stop it now, I mean it." Olivia popped Kayla's hip, but it didn't do much to calm Kayla, who obviously was not ready for bed.

"I'm on my way now." Fitz walked into the bedroom in a rush, with his phone glued to his ear. "See you soon."

"Who was that?" Olivia asked, wondering where her husband was about to go at nine o'clock at night.

"That was Cyrus." Fitz answered as he dashed in the closet, coming back out with his small duffel bag.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"That was Cyrus, there was a break-in at the restaurant. It doesn't look like anything was missing or damaged. The alarm must've scared the guy off."

"Okay so what does that have to do with you packing a bag?"

"I have to go to Miami tonight."

"Excuse me?"

"Cyrus is waiting for me at the airport now."

"Fitz you are not going anywhere."

"Olivia don't start. Someone broke into my business."

"And didn't steal a thing. So what are you going to do that you can't do from over the phone? You're not a cop. Let Cyrus go."

"Olivia It's my restaurant."

"Jesus Fitz!" Olivia yelled, startling both Mason and Kayla, both whom Olivia had forgotten where even in the room. "I am so sick and tired of hearing about your damn restaurants. It's like that's all you care about now."

"Olivia what do you want from me?"

"I want you to keep your ass home!"

"Olivia I need to go okay, I'll be back as soon as I can be."

"And what about McKenzie?"

"What about her?" Fitz was getting exhausted with the conversation, as he continued to pack for his impromptu trip. He'd just thrown a few t-shirts into his bag.

"Did you forget already? She starts school tomorrow Fitz. And you promised her you would be the one to take her. She's been waiting for this for weeks."

"I'm sorry alright. I'll try to be back to take her okay, but I have to go."

"You are seriously delusional if you think you'll be back in time."

"It's only a three hour flight, I'll be back."

"You really think an open flight is just going to pop up out of nowhere?" Olivia asked. "And what happens when you don't make it back in time."

"Then I'll just make it up to her."

"Oh, so to hell if she wakes up tomorrow morning heartbroken because you're not here."

"Olivia please stop being so dramatic."

"I'm not dramatic Fitz, I'm angry. Angry that your career has somehow taken a backseat to your career."

"That's not fair. I work hard to make sure you and the kids are taken care of."

"Fitz look around. How much more do we need? You and I could never work another day and we'd be fine. This isn't about money or taking care of us. This is about you not wanting to be with your family."

"What?" Fitz was thrown back. How could she possibly think that? Fitz loved his family. He would do anything for his wife or kids. He worked hard to provide for them, to make sure they never wanted for a thing in life. Sure, that meant late nights and unfortunately business trips took him away from home more times than he would like, but he was doing it all for them. How could she not see that?

"You heard me. All these business trips, leaving for days sometimes weeks at a time. What the hell are you doing anyway?"

"Working. I'm getting real tired of having this conversation with you Olivia."

"And I'm tired of playing second fiddle to your job. I'm tired of going to sleep alone. I'm tired of taking care of our kids by myself. I'm tired of seeing my kids sad all the time, because you're not here. And now you're making me do it again. McKenzie is going to be so heartbroken when she wakes up tomorrow. What the hell am I supposed to tell her?"

"Dammit I will be back Olivia!"

"No, you won't! And then it'll be my job to wipe her tears away."

"Olivia, I need you to stop be so dramatic." Fitz went back to packing his bag, turning away from Olivia. She was having none of that. She grabbed his arm, turning him back to face her.

"I'm not being dramatic. You're just not here to see the meltdowns that come from you leaving. And you act as if you don't even care. Like you don't care that her feelings are hurt. It's like you don't even care about her-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Fitz had grabbed her by the arm, yanking her closer to him. He pointed his finger in her face, "Don't you ever say that to me again. I love my daughter."

Olivia snatched her arm out of Fitz's tight grip. "Then fucking act like it."

 **X**

The next morning, Olivia woke up with a terrible headache. After last night, Olivia's emotions were still on high and she was still reeling from her argument with Fitz last night. She went to sleep with tears in her eyes. When she woke up, she couldn't help but hope that Fitz would magically be downstairs. Maybe he decided not to leave after all, and came back home last night and was waiting to surprise her. Or maybe by some magical turn of events, he'd gotten a flight back before he had to take Kenzie to school.

After a few minutes of laying or her back, staring up at the ceiling fan turning in circles, Olivia finally made herself get up. It was 6:30 in the morning, and she was surprised Kayla wasn't up yet. Oliva knew she needed to get up now, because she had to key Kenzie up, showered, dressed, fed and ready for school. She also knew she would need extra time to get Kenzie's inevitable meltdown out the way, if Fitz wasn't downstairs.

After she brushed her teeth, and washed her face and used the restroom, Olivia headed downstairs to make breakfast. The entire trip down the stairs, Olivia was praying that she would find Fitz sleeping on one of the couches in the den, or the living room or find one of the guest room doors open. When that came up empty, she thought maybe he was already in the kitchen, maybe he was cooking breakfast for Kenzie's first day of kindergarten. That hope was smashed too, when the only thing she came face to face with was a pristine clean kitchen.

"Goddam you Fitz."

 **X**

Meanwhile, back in Miami Fitz was feeling like the biggest idiot alive. When he and Cyrus got to Miami late last night, they'd gone straight to the restaurant. Officers were at the building, light flashing, but there really wasn't anything for them to do. A quick check around the building had already been done. They didn't find any type of damage or anything missing, everything was in it's place. They didn't find anyone hiding or lurking in the shadows. It was as if nothing had even happened.

When Fitz and Cyrus arrived, they spoke to the officers, but they didn't get any new information, it was mostly just a repeat of what Cyrus had told him over the phone, from when he spoke to the officers earlier that night. When they were finished with their questions, they gave Fitz their card and told him they would be in touch, and to call if he needed anything.

Olivia was right. That wasn't anything that he couldn't do over the phone back at home, Cyrus could handle this. After a few hours they spent at the restaurant doing nothing but watching the workers do their jobs, Fitz decided to call it.

"Cy, I need to get out of here."

"Yeah, you're right. Let's check into the hotel get a night's sleep and deal with this in the morning."

"Hotel?"

"Yeah, I got us two rooms at the-"

"No Cy. I can't stay."

"What do you mean you can't stay. How can you just leave?"

"Cy I need to get home. There's nothing more we can do here."

"There's plenty to do. We have to call the insurance company, we need to install new security measures, we have to inform all the employees to not come in. And we need to go to the police station in the morning."

"Cy that is all things we came do in DC. And why do we need to go to the station? They've asked us all their questions, we've already filled out the police report. The cops think it was some kids or homeless people looking for food. Whoever it was got scared by the alarm and ran off. Nothing is missing or even out of place I'm not even sure if there's a point in investigating this. There's nothing more we can do right now. Now we just need to let the officers do their job and catch the guy who did this."

"Why are you in such a rush to get back?"

"Cy I have a family in DC. So do you might I add."

"Jesus Fitz, when did you get so blinded? I swear that woman has your priorities all fucked up."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Olivia. Ever since you met her, you've been neglecting the number one priority, the job. You haven't been giving it you all, your one hundred percent and full attention. I use to have to drag you out of the place at night, because you wouldn't leave. Now I have to drag you in."

Fitz was so confused. Now he wasn't working enough? Between Liv and Cyrus, Fitz was sure to go insane. "Cy I don't know what you're talking about. My dedication to the job is the same as before. I just have more priorities now. And those priorities include Olivia and my kids." He was saying all the things Olivia wanted to hear from him. "Now look Cy, you're more than welcome to stay here, but I have to leave."

"What the hell is important?"

"I promised my daughter I would take her to her first day of kindergarten."

"Are you shitting me? Fucking kindergarten?"

"Like I said Cy, this is important."

"No, what's happening here, right _fucking_ behind us, is what's important."

"Cy look, we can talk about this later okay. Maybe I can come back in a week or something, but I have to go. I if miss Kenzie's first day of school Olivia is going to kill me."

Fitz didn't wait for Cyrus response, he jogged back over to the awaiting car that he came in and hoped in. It was times like these, that Fitz wished he had splurged on that private plane a years ago.

 **X**

It was seven in the morning, and Olivia was sitting in McKenzie's room sitting on the edge of her bed. She'd been watching McKenzie sleep for about ten minutes now. She didn't want to have to wake her up and tell her Fitz wasn't here to take her to school. She was dreading the sad tears and crying. But Olivia knew she had to wake her up soon, because she needed to get ready for school.

So after another minute of quiet, Olivia gently shook her daughter awake.

"Hey kiddo." Olivia smoothed Kenzie's hair from her face. During the night, her bonnet slipped from her head a little. So now she had a few curly tendrils framing her face. "It's time to get up baby, time for school."

McKenzie whined, but rolled over onto her back. She squinted up at her mother, barely awake. "But it's still dark out."

The sun was barely shining through the blinds into Kenzie's room. "I now, but you have to get up so you can shower and get dressed, mommy has to do your hair. And you need to eat breakfast, so we gotta hurry."

Kenzie sat up, and swung her legs over the edge of her bed. "Is daddy awake?"

Here it comes. "No baby. Daddy… daddy had to go to work, so he isn't here right now. But he's gonna be here when you get home from school."

McKenzie face scrunched up. "But, he was supposed to take me to school."

"I know Kiddo, but something came up and-"

"But he promised! You can't break a promise."

"McKenzie honey I'm sorry okay, but daddy isn't here. So I'm gonna take you to school."

"I want daddy." The water works were starting, and Olivia really didn't have it in her this morning to deal with it. So next came the bribing. "Kenzie honey please don't cry okay. Listen how about we go to the doughnut shop before we got to school and grab some doughnut holes for breakfast?" Olivia could tell  
Kenzie was enticed.

"And since you're such a big girl now, mommy will let you pack your own lunch for school today. How does that sound?" McKenzie only shrugged. "Is that a yes?" She shrugged again.

"Well I'm going to take that as a yes. And if you want those doughnuts, then we need to get moving." Olivia picked Kenzie up off the bed, and she wrapped her legs around her mother's waist with her head on her shoulder. McKenzie was getting older, but she was still a short little thing, that Olivia had no problems still carrying her around. "You my dear need to get in the shower. You can't be a little stinker on your first day of kindergarten, now can we?" Olivia poked at her sides, trying to get McKenzie to laugh, and she was glad when it worked.

After she dropped Kenzie off at the bathroom and told her to take a bath, she went to get the other two up. Her mother in law was coming to take the kids to daycare, although she didn't think they'd actually get there. She was more than certain that Paula would just keep them for the day. She got both the kids up and changed and downstairs for a quick breakfast.

Just as she was pouring some cereal in two bowls for Mason and Kayla, her doorbell rang. She knew it was Paula. She hurried off to answer the door and was pleased to see her mother-in-law on the other side of the door. She'd been such a huge help with the kids.

"Paula thank you so much for coming. I know it was last minute."

"Oh honey please, you know I never give up an opportunity to spend time with my grandbabies."

"You have perfect timing really. Mason and McKayla are in the kitchen and I need to go make sure McKenzie is taking a shower and not just playing in the water. I also need to shower and we need to get out of here."

"You go take care of McKenzie, I got the other two."

"Thank you so much Paula."

Olivia dashed up the stairs, and wasn't surprised when she caught Kenzie in the shower with her mouth opened under the faucet. Olivia quickly bathed her and sent her to her room to get dressed. She already had her school uniform laid out for her. Olivia then took a quick shower herself, and was getting dressed, when her cellphone rang. She was half tempted to know answer when she saw who was calling.

"What?" She answered very coldly. She had it on speaker phone so she could continue getting dressed.

"Liv."

"What do you want Fitz, I'm busy."

"Liv, I'm sorry ok. I tried to make it back in time, I really did."

"Well trying and being here are two drastically different things now isn't it."

"Liv-"

"I have to go." Olivia hung the phone. She wasn't in the mood, nor did she have time to listen to his half assed apology. After Olivia got dressed in the scrubs, she took a quick glance at herself in the mirror. She looked like shit. Not just because of her overly wrinkled clothes and unkempt looking hair. But just her over all appearance of looking tired and worn out. She looked like she was about to give out at any moment.

"Kenzie, honey are you dressed."

"Yes mommy." Kenzie came dashing in her room a moment later dressed very adorably in her school uniform. She had on her blue, white and grey plaid skirt, black tights and white collared shirt. Olivia let her pick out her own shoes, and Kenzie chose her second favorite pair of cowgirl boots. Olivia didn't really care, at least they were black and kind of went with her outfit.

"Great, go grab your sweater, it's chilly out. Then get you bookbag and let's go."

"But what about my hair?" Kenzie pointed to the bonnet still on her head.

"Shit right."

"Ooh, you said a bad word."

"You want doughnuts or not kid."

After sweeping all of McKenzie's hair in a bun, they were finally ready to head out the door. Olivia grabbed all her things, double checked that McKenzie had all her stuff, kissed the kids goodbye and they were out the door.

 **X**

"Damn, you look like shit."

"Gee thanks." Olivia plopped down behind the front desk in one of the many rolling chairs. She leaned over, put her head on the desk and closed her eyes. She was already tired, and she hadn't even started her shift yet.

"Why do you look like hell?" Ryan, a co-worker of Olivia's, asked as she placed a coffee beside Olivia's head.

"Do I look like shit or hell?"

"Right now, both." Ryan sat in the chair beside Olivia's swinging her fire red hair across her shoulder.

"You know I red isn't your color at all." Olivia said.

"Well fuck you. Don't get mad at me because you look like terrible." Ryan laughed. "Now come on, what's wrong? Trouble in paradise? Don't tell me Mr. Sexy is acting up"

"You know Ryan, I am not fond of that nickname for my husband."

"Well you should've married an ugly guy. Now spill bitch, I have patients to check on."

"Nothing I'm fine. I'm just tired."

"Oh honey you look it too. Tell Mr. Sexy to work you over good tonight, and knock your ass out." Olivia laughed despite herself. "I'm serious. A good sex coma would do you good."

"I'm sure it would. But he's cut off from the nookie."

"So there is trouble in paradise."

"He's just been working too much lately. Leaving on all these business trips, leaving me at home to take care of his three big headed kids, whom I love."

"Of course."

"But I'm tired. I'm overworked and he doesn't seem to notice."

"Well honey the man's gotta work."

"I'm not saying I don't want him to work. I'm just saying he needs to prioritize more. He doesn't have to go on as many trips as he does. His restaurant all have highly qualified managers and staff running that place. And he has Cyrus." Olivia sighed, drinking some of the coffee Ryan had gotten her. She hoped it would help wake her up and put a pep in her step. "And we're arguing all the time, it seems we have more bad days than good and just feel like I'm about to crash."

"I'm sorry honey. You and Fitz just need to sit down and talk."

"I've tried that. All our 'talks' turn into arguments and then one of us end up sleeping in one of the guest bedrooms."

"Okay, then maybe you need to talk to a professional."

Olivia shook her head. "Fitz doesn't believe in therapy, unless there's something wrong with me. We have an appointment this week, your guess is as good as mine to see if he'll show up."

"Well shit, then I don't know what to tell you maybe you two just need to bang it out one good time."

"What is your obsession with my sex life with my husband."

"I just want to see it. How big is it? I know it's a monster."

"Ryan, please don't make me kick your ass in front of all these kids. I love my job."

 **X**

Fitz finally made it back to DC around eight that night. He'd called Olivia, but she didn't answer any of his call or return any of his texts. He figured she was still mad at him, and he'd talk to her when he got home. But before he made it home, his mother called to tell him all the kids were at her house. Fitz changed his plans, and drove to his mother's house to get the kids.

When he got there, he took out the bag of gifts he'd gotten the kids and a bouquet of flowers for Liv. "Hello?" Fitz didn't bother knocking. He heard the TV going and chatter coming out the den so he headed that way.

"Fitz, hey son." Gerry was the first to realize Fitz was there.

"Hey dad." Fitz sat all his stuff on the couch and picked Mason up off his grandfather's lap. "Hey buddy."

"Truck." Mason held up his bright blue truck proudly and showed it to his dad.

"Yeah, that is a truck. I think you're gonna like what I brought you." Fitz sat on the couch next to his mother, kissing her on the cheek. "Look what daddy got you." He took out a bright red firetruck with all the bells and whistles. Olivia was going to give him hell for bringing home another noise maker. "Fat mama come here." Kayla smiled and toddled over to her father. Fitz took a bubble gun out of the bag and squirted bubbles in her face. Her eyes lit up and she started bouncing around trying to catch the bubbles above her head.

"You know, books are always a great gift to give." Paula said, shaking her head at her son. He was always bringing the kids toys. They had an entire room full of toys, they didn't need anymore.

Fitz waved his mother off dismissively. "They've got enough books at home that they don't read."

"Fitz they're two and a year old. You have to read to them."

"Liv reads to them at night." Fitz pulled out a Moana themed coloring art set. McKenzie had moved from the spot on the ground and was now sitting on Big Gerry's lap staring intently at her father. "Come here." McKenzie shook her head no. "Kenzie come here."

"No."

Fitz was trying to coax her off her grandfather's lap, but it wasn't working. She was still clearly upset with him for missing her first day of school, and wasn't letting him off the hook so easily.

"I got something for you."

"I don't want it."

"Well that's a lie. Because this is the exact coloring set you ask mommy for last week."

"I don't want it anymore!" McKenzie hoped off Gerry's lap, but not to go to Fitz. She stomped her little feet all the way upstairs and to the playroom Gerry and Paula had for the kids. Gerry couldn't stop laughing.

"I swear it's like Olivia is just speaking through that girl when she's mad. She acts just like her mother." Fitz said, putting the coloring book back in the bag.

"Well as bratty as it was, she has a right to be upset with you right now."

"Mom please don't start okay. I've got enough to deal with, and I haven't even talked to Liv yet."

"Well that's not going to be an easy talk. You though Kenzie was bad, you just wait."

Fitz sighed. "I know." Fitz grabbed the bouquet of flowers. "Is she upstairs?"

"No, she's back at your place. I assume she's sleeping. When I brought the kids back home earlier, she just looked so tired and worn out bless her heart. I brought the kids back over here so she could get some rest for a few hours."

"Thanks mom."

"If you want my opinion, I think you should've brought back something a bit shinier. Them flowers ain't gonna do a damn thing."

 **X**

When Fitz got home later that night, he got all the kids tucked away in bed, which wasn't hard. They were pretty tired after a day with their grandparents. After getting them settled in bed, Fitz headed off to his bedroom to find Olivia. She hadn't come out of the room since he came home. When he opened the door, the first thing he noticed was how incredibly dark it was. All the lights were off and the curtains, which were normally opened, had been shut blocking out any moonlight. He opened the blinds to let in a little like without turning on a lamp.

Fitz sat the flowers on the nightstand, and sat on the edge of the bed. Olivia was sleeping with on her stomach, with both her arms tucked underneath the pillow. Her mouth was hanging open and snoring lightly. Fitz didn't want to wake her, but couldn't help but reach out and stroke her cheek with his finger.

It wasn't until now, that Fitz noticed how tired Olivia looked. Now he knew what his mother was talking about. She had dark circles under her eyes, her skin looked slightly pale and she just looked worn out. Fitz felt terrible for not noticing how tired she looked and obviously was.

He was just about to go take a shower and let Olivia sleep some more, when she woke up startled.

Olivia had a feeling someone was watching her, and she jumped up out of her sleep. She was momentarily confused in her sleepy and drowsy state by the figure sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Hey." Fitz spoke.

"Where are the kids?" Olivia asked instead of greeting him. "Have they had dinner?" Olivia was about to get out of bed, but Fitz gently held her in place.

"They've already eaten. My mom made her famous spaghetti and meatballs. Their stuffed, knocked them right out."

"What are you doing here?"

"I live here." Fitz answered smartly, turning on the bedside lamp.

"Cute. Why are you here Fitz? I thought you were _needed_ in Florida." The sarcasm wasn't lost on Fitz.

"Well turns out, I wasn't much of a help or really needed at all to be honest." Olivia rolled her eyes. She could've saved him a trip. She'd only said the same thing before he decided to take off.

"What'd the cops say?" Olivia didn't want to care, but she couldn't help but care.

"Nothing really. Nothing was taken or damaged. They think it was most likely some kids messing around or some homeless people looking for food. Whoever it was got scared by the alarm and ran off. And it just so happened that our cameras were down that night, so we have nothing." Olivia decided not to respond to that. "I'm sorry Liv."

"For what?" Fitz didn't answer. "Don't just say you're sorry if you don't even know what you're apologizing for."

"Well why don't you just tell me what I need to apologize for."

Olivia sighed. "I'm not doing this with you Fitz. Not anymore. I'm too tired to keep up this back and forth crap with you. I've said my grievance and you clearly haven't listened to a thing I've said, so I'm done. So you just keep doing you Fitz, while you're wife grows more and more frigid." Olivia smacked Fitz face twice, not hard, but it was harder than a few taps. Then she turned the lamp back off, rolled back onto her stomach and went back to sleep.

His mother was right. Flowers were most definitely not going to work.

 **X**

 **Until Next Time...**


	5. Chapter Five: Personal Day

**Chapter Five: Person Day**

"So Olivia, tell me why you're here today."

Olivia sighed, sinking back onto the plush cushions of the couch. Today was her couples therapy session with Dr. Thorton, she came highly recommended. She was one of the best couples therapist in DC. Olivia wasn't expecting a miracle or a witch like magical fix of her marriage, but she was hoping that after a few appointments with the doc, she and Fitz would be back in the right direction.

"Well." Olivia shifted on the couch. She shouldn't have been so uncomfortable on such a comfortable couch. She was sitting awkwardly in the corner of a sectional couch. She hands folded neatly in her lap and her back straight as wood. Although Olivia had been to therapy before, many times before, she still wasn't use to it. Especially not now that she had to get familiar with an entirely different therapist.

"My husband and I have been going through some marital problems lately."

"What kind of marital problems?" Verna asked.

"Just small things that we unnecessarily make even bigger. Bickering a lot, and communicating. But our main issue, or I should say my main issue is his job."

"How so?"

"Don't get me wrong, I don't want my husband to stay home all the time, because he would be miserable and so would I. And I don't have a problem that Fitz is passionate about his work, I love that about him, I do."

"But?"

"But. When his job starts to interfere with him being home and being a father and a husband, that's when I have a problem."

"How has his job interfered with home life?"

"Because he's never home! He's not even in the same state half the time. You see I'm here by myself don't you?"

Olivia had called Fitz four times, before she left the house for their appointment. It had taken a great deal of convincing on Olivia's part, but she finally got Fitz to agree to therapy. He said he would be there, but now on the day of the appointment, Olivia couldn't get ahold of him. He still hadn't called her back, when she reach the therapist office, so she called him again and still no answer. It wasn't until, their name had been called, that Fitz texted her that he was stuck at work and was leaving soon.

"He didn't even bother to return any one of my calls, he sends me a five worded message. His job lately has become like his second wife and family. Even when he is home, he's not really there. He's on the phone or in his office, while I'm taking care of the kids. Getting dinner ready, taking baths, putting them to bed, making sure they get to daycare and school on time. I'm doing it all. I feel like his housekeeper and nanny, instead of his wife and partner." Olivia was unleashing all her feeling out. "I shouldn't have to beg my husband to help me with our kids. He should just see that I need help."

Just as she finished talking, a knock sounded on the door. Verna got up to answer it and opened the door to see Fitz standing on the other side.

"Hello. I'm Fitz Grant, my wife and I have an appointment." He smiled.

"Yes. Mrs. Grant is already here." Verna stepped aside, to let Fitz walk in the room. She observed how Olivia immediately became regarded, almost annoyed when Fitz walked in the room. Her face contorted, back straightened even tighter and she wouldn't look in his direction. Instead she kept her focus straight ahead. Verna watched Fitz breeze in without a care, seemingly not noticing the foul mood his wife was suddenly in. But when he leaned to kiss her on the forehead and Olivia gave him no response in return, not even a glance in his direction to acknowledge him, he seemed to sense that she as upset.

Verna continued studying them, and noted how instead of sitting by his wife, Fitz sat on the opposite end of the couch in the other corner. Olivia didn't seem to care, and crossed her left leg over her right, closing him off even more. Body language was everything, and Verna did not like what she saw between this husband and wife.

"So Fitz, I'm glad you could join us."

"Yes, Sorry I'm late. I got held up at work."

Olivia didn't verbally respond, but Verna caught her rolling her eyes as she faced the window. "So why don't we just jump right in? Olivia was just telling me some of the reasons as to what brought her here. Why don't you tell me why you're here?"

Fitz looked at her with amusement and then at his wife, who was doing everything else but looking at him.

"You're amused." Verna observed. "Why?"

"Because I'm only here because of her." Fitz gestured to Olivia.

"You're doing this to please your wife?"

"Yes."

"So you don't think you have a problem in your marriage?"

"No. I mean we argue a lot, but what married couple doesn't?" Olivia rolled her eyes again.

"Yes, couples do have their arguments. And even in healthy relationships, there's bickering or disagreements. But not to the point where they end up needed therapy." Fitz didn't answer. "So since you don't have any reason to be here. Do you at least know why your wife feels you two should be here?"

"Yeah, she thinks I work too much."

"And you don't?"

"No." This time Olivia scoffed on her side of the couch. Fitz looked her way, but she still wasn't looking at him. "Do I put in a lot of hours, yes. But that's just my job. I travel a lot, yes, but that's part of the job. I can't help how much I work."

"Oh you absolutely do control it." This time Olivia spoke up. "It's your business Fitz. You make up your own hours, and schedule."

"She doesn't understand the way my business work." Fitz spoke to Verna instead of Olivia.

"What is there to understand Fitz? What are you doing all day but overseeing what your employees are doing. Something your manager does for you. And the traveling, you only had two seasons of your show before it went off air. You have no reason to travel as much as you do."

"It's called staying informed Olivia."

"You can keep informed over the phone."

"You can't tell me how to run my business Olivia."

"Okay let's calm down." Verna said, stopping the back and forth between the two. "We're not arguing in here. This is a safe place to discuss and talk about how we are feeling. Not to yell at one another. So, Mrs. Grant, why don't you share how you feel."

"I feel neglected." This time it was Fitz who sneered. "For a long time, I've felt as if my husband doesn't even notice me anymore. He's just so consumed with his job and this and that, that he doesn't have time for me or for his kids anymore. Fitz use to be a very attentive father, doing things before I had even thought of them. But now, I have to almost beg him to help me with our kids-"

"That is not true!" Fitz yelled out.

"Mr. Grant, please. You'll have your turn to speak."

"No! I'm not going to just sit here and listen to her stories." Fitz had sat up to the edge of the couch. He was heated. How dare Olivia say that he didn't take care of his kids. "I am a good father. I provide for my children, I take care of my children and I will not let you say otherwise."

"I didn't say you didn't provide for them, because yes you do. You make more money right, that's what you want me to say? But when was the last time you took care of them? When was the last time you helped me get them ready in the morning? When was the last time you took them to daycare or school? Who cooks for them? Who's changing diapers and potty training them? Me! I'm doing it all, and at the same time making sure the house is cleaned and taking care of you!" Olivia was getting upset, and when she got upset she got angry tears. She hated when that happened.

"You provide for them Fitz, but you do not take care of them. Not anymore. I do. Our parents have done more for us them than you have. If it wasn't for their help I don't know how anything would get done."

"That is not true."

"It is true!" Olivia yelled. Verna tried interjecting, but Olivia wasn't having it. "You play with them for five minutes, until the fucking phone rings and then you disappear into your office. You bringing them toys back from your trips is not taking care of them. And when was the last time you took care of me? When was the last time we had a date night that you didn't cancel? And I'm not even going to mention when the last time we had sex was."

"Is that what this is about?" Fitz stared at her with stretched eyes and high eyebrows. "Because I'm not fucking you?" He laughed, and that only further pissed Olivia off. "Well then let's go home right now, and we can fuck until the cows come home."

Olivia didn't respond right away. She just looked down to her hands in her lap, twisting her wedding ring around her finger.

Verna was the next to speak. "Now. A lot was said, and a lot was screamed. None of it helpful. We not here today for you two to just yell at one another and accuse each other of things. That's not how therapy works. In order for us to work through the major problems you two are facing in your marriage, you two are going to have to learn to communicate. And communicating is not just about you two talking. You have to also listen to what you're saying."

"What's the point?" Olivia asked. "He clearly doesn't understand. And he's not even trying to, he's treating this like a joke. Like my feelings don't matter, like I'm making all these problems up." Olivia turned to Fitz, who was looking straight ahead. "I'm not happy. With you, with this marriage." That made Fitz look at her.

"I'm miserable, and you don't care. I'm tired of being the only one in the marriage trying to make it work, taking care of everything and trying to keep our family together. It's too much, and I am exhausted. I can't keep doing this Fitz, I won't keep living like this. Because it is starting to affect my children. I can't be the mother I need to be to them if I am always exhausted or angry because we're fighting. I don't let my kids live in a toxic environment like that, they deserve better than that." Olivia started gathering her things, which was only her purse and jacket. "So I need something to give Fitz. Because I won't keep living like this for too much longer." There session was not even close to the end, but Olivia had had enough for the day. She was done. Neither Verna nor Fitz made any attempt to stop Olivia as she walked out the door.

 **X**

When Olivia shut the door behind her, she didn't leave right away. She sat on the bench outside the office, half expecting Fitz to come after her or at least Verna. But neither of them came after her. She sat on the bench for a while, contemplating whether to go back inside or not. She couldn't just run off. Olivia was the one who wanted therapy and forced Fitz to come to therapy. She'd been expecting him to be the one to storm out, and now here she was. She'd lost her cool and now she was the one storming off.

After thinking about it for a while, Olivia decided not to go back inside. She'd said her peace and honestly didn't feel like going another round with Fitz. Mason and McKayla were in daycare, McKenzie was in school and she wasn't on schedule at the hospital. That meant she had a few hours to herself, and she was going to enjoy them.

 **X**

Back inside Verna's office, Fitz sat stunned on the couch, waiting for Olivia to return. He got that she as angry, but that didn't mean that she got to storm out and leave before their session was even over. This therapy session was her idea, he didn't even want to be here. He was only here because of Olivia, and yet he was the only one on the couch.

"Typical." Fitz chuckled humorlessly. "Fucking typical Olivia. She's the one that pushed for us to come here, forced even, and then she just ups and leaves."

"There was a lot said today." Verna said. "It's understandable for emotions to be on high. But you have to learn to channel those emotions-"

"Hey I'm the one still sitting here, she's the one that left." Fitz interrupted.

"-You have to learn to talk through things. This is when you have to use your communication skills."

"I was communicating. But sometimes I have to yell, because that's the only way she listens to me."

"Listen to you or do what you say?"

"Don't do that. I am not some controlling husband who wants a submissive wife doing everything he says. Trust me, that is not how our family works. I am not in charge of anything."

"Before you arrived, I was able to spend some time alone with your wife. I asked her why she was here. What events led the two of you to my office. I'd like to share with you what she said." Verna flipped back a page or two in her notebook. She'd been taking vigorous notes since the session began.

Fitz sighed, and slung his head back like a child with an attitude. He didn't want to be here, Olivia was gone, why could he leave? This was couples therapy, didn't you need the couple in attendance?

"She shared that lately your job has become sort of a number one priority. She feels your job has begun to interfere with your job as a husband and father." Verna looked up at Fitz from the top rim of her glasses. "How do you feel about that?"

"That's bullshit." Fitz said simply.

"And her comments about having to handle all of the basic household chores and essentially caring for your children are-"

"That's bullshit too. I am a great father okay. I love all of my kids."

"Was there perhaps an incident recently that might be the reason for her saying those things or feeling that way?"

"McKenzie, our oldest, she started kindergarten a few days ago. I was supposed to take her to her first day of kindergarten. I promised we could go to her favorite restaurant for pancakes before school, she was excited."

"I'm guessing that didn't happen." Verna said.

"No. I got a call before her first day. The alarm at one of my Florida businesses had gone off, somebody had broken in. My business partner called me and told me we had to go down there. I agreed and Olivia didn't. She didn't my presence was necessary and she think I would be back in time to take Kenzie to school. And of course she was right. Olivia is always right, even when she's wrong."

"How did Olivia react when you missed your daughter's first day of school?"

"She was pissed. I tried to make it back in time, I really did, But Olivia did not care. And neither did my daughter. She's still giving me the cold shoulder."

"Mr. GRant do you think this might be one of the instances where Mrs. Grant feels your job is more of a priority than your family?"

Fitz furrowed his eyebrows. "This… This was just one time. I fucked up, yes, I accept that. But it's not like this is a pattern." Fitz said. "Besides, Olivia always leaves out the fact that she wasn't taking McKenzie, was because she had to work. When it's my job, it's a problem. But when she has to skip out on something because of ehr job, it's fine."

"But then rs. Grant was able to take your daughter to school after all. More than likely making herself late for work. Seems she made a sacrifice." Verna Said.

 _Ofcourse she was taking Olivia's side._ Fitz thought.

"How often do you help out around the house Mr. Grant?"

"Excuse me?"

"How often do you help your wife around the house?" Verna repeated herself. "How often do you cook, clean, maybe do a load of laundry, maybe get the kids ready for bed. WAs your wife correct that it's very minimal?"

Fitz felt attacked. "Woah. Why are you taking her side?"

"I am not taking sides Mr. Grant, I am objective in all this."

"Well it doesn't feel very objective." Verna didn't respond. Instead she had an expectant look on her face, waiting for Fitz to answer the question.

"Okay, yes. Olivia does most of the house work most of the time. But that's only because she refuses to hire a housekeeper.. I mentioned it to her once before, and she shut it down."

"Maybe she wants you help instead."

"Well I'm busy. I can't very well fold a load of laundry while I'm at the office now can I?"

Verna smiled bittersweetly. Fitz just didn't seemed to be getting it, and his session was almost over. "Okay Mr. Grant, like I said before, I am the objective party here. I am not on your side, nor am I on your wife's side. But I do feel that your job has rearranged your priorities so to speak. And I feel that you have, not completely, but somewhat neglected your role and responsibilities to your wife and kids."

"Sure does sound like your taking her side."

"I'm sorry you feel that way Mr. Grant. But I can assure you that my only goal here is to help you and Mrs. Grant work through the problems in your marriage.I see a lot of couples in my office everyday who, quite frankly, would probably be better off separating for a while or just getting a divorce. BUt I don't feel you and your wife need to take that drastic step. You love your wife. Yes?"

"Of course." Fitz agreed.

"And I feel Mrs. Grant loves you just the same." Verna closed her notebook, and put down her pen. Time was coming to the end of their session, and she wanted to get all her thoughts out.

"Okay, so we've covered a lot of interesting points and feelings today. some we may need to revisit in out next sessions."

Fitz's eyebrows raised. ' _Next session?'_ He thought. It would take a miracle to get him back here.

"Now I'm going to give you a little homework. I hate that Mrs. Grant left early, but I'm sure you;ll relay the message."

Fitz begrudgingly nodded in agreement. ' _Homework?' What kind of homework do you get in therapy?_

"Mr. Grant, I want you to go home and work on having a marriage that is completely equal. You both are in charge and you both share the responsibilities of being both husband and wife and a mother and father."

"That's it? That's all you got for me?"

Verna smiled. "Rome wasn't built in a day Mr. Grant."

 **X**

Olivia sighed in relaxation, as she walked out of the sauna. She tightened her towel around her body and continued on to the next stop in her day of pampering herself. After she left the doctors office, she went to one of her favorite spas for a day of relaxation. Olivia hadn't had a chance to come here lately in a really long time. And she was fully enjoying all the luxury. She'd already gotten a facial, a full body massage, that nearly put her asleep, and spent almost an hour in the sauna. Her skin was glowing, and silky smooth and she'd never felt more relaxed. The knots in her neck were gone and the dull ache she had in her lower back had since vanished. Now she was off to get her manicure and pedicure, something else she hasn't been able to do in a while. THis day was all about her relaxation. Fitz could spend a few hours with the kids by himself.

Ten minutes later, Olivia was sitting in a spa chair, with one woman working on her feet and two others working on both her hands. She was in heaven. It was about 3:30 now, which meant the kids were out of daycare and school. But Olivia had already called her mother and asked her to get the kids for her. Pamela agreed, but of course she had several questions as to why Olivia couldn't get them herself. And asking where she told her she was taking a day off to herself. And speaking of her mother, Pamela was calling Olivia's cell now. Olivia contemplated not answering, but she knew her mother would only worry and keep calling until she answered the phone. Before she could make the decision herself, onte of the ladies working on her hands gave her her phone. Olivia answered just as the ringing was about to stop.

"Hello mom."

"Olivia darling, nice of you to answer." Olivia rolled her eyes, happy that her mother couldn't see that over the phone. "I just wanted to let you know that I've picked up the kids. You're going to have a cow when you see you daughter."

"Which one?" Olivia spoke with her mouth muffled by a sugar cookie. That was another reason she loved this place so much. The snacks were amazing.

"That little one." Pamela answered. "Apparently today was finger painting day."

"What?" Olivia could already picture what her daughter looked like right now.

"Yeah, and she must've had a blast. She's got paint all on her clothes, smudged on her cheeks and the best part is its in her hair."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Olivia was hot. "Why would the daycare not tell me they were finger painting today? I would have put her in some clothes I didn't care about. And were they not supervising? How the hell did she get paint in her hair?"

"I don't know. You can tell they tried to clean it up, but she still looks like someone used her as a color palette. You're going to have fun cleaning her up."

"Well actually Fitz is going to have all the fun."

"What do you mean?" Pamela asked. Then she heard the soft music and murmuring in the background.

"Livia where are you?"

"I'm at a spa mom."

"Spa? What are you doing at a spa?" Pamela asked. "Shouldn't you be with your family?"

Olivia rolled her eyes again. "Mom please. I'm with my family everyday. I'm exhausted and I need some time to myself. Fitz can handle things for a while."

"Well how long is a while?" Pamela asked concerningly.

"Mom relax, I'm going back home. I'm not irresponsible enough to just run off forever. I'm going back home, just not right now."

"Honey is everything alright between you and Fitzgerald?"

Olivia sighed. She didn't feel like talking about this right now. She talked about this earlier in therapy. Now she just wanted to relax.

"We're fine mom. I'm just a little overwhelmed and I'm kind of running on fumes here. I just need a few kid and husband free hours to refuel. Didn't you ever need some time to yourself or time away from dad?"

"Yeah I did. You're father can work a nerve." Olivia laughed. "But I didn't have three kids, I just had you. So I don't know exactly how you feel, but I do understand you needing some time to yourself. Just don't stay away too long. You are still a mother, and you still have responsibilities."

"I know momma." Olivia had every intention on going home. She would never just abandon her family. "look mom, I would like both of my hands to get done I'm going to have to hang up now."

"Alright dear, enjoy your day."

"Thanks momma."

 **X**

"I have one deluxe room with a king size bed all ready to go. Room service is 24 hours and the hotel bar closes at midnight. Can I help you with your bag?" The receptionist eye Olivia's only bag on her shoulder. She wondered why this lady was only spending one night at the hotel. She hoped this wasn't some type of sex thing. She'd checked in her fair share of husbands looking for a night off from their wives. In a few hours, if some man came looking for Olivia's room, she would have her answer.

"I only have the one bag. I think I can manage." Olivia responded.

"Okay. Your room is on the tenth floor, here's your room key. If you need anything don't hesitate to call and please enjoy your stay."

"Thank you." Olivia took her room key and walked off to the elevators.

When Olivia first left the spa, she intended to go as she sat at the red light for what felt like forever, she had a change of heart. She stopped at the first hotel she passed that wasn't sleazy and booked a room. She was going to call Fitz later and let him know she wasn't coming home tonight. It wasn't a school night, so Fitz didn't have to worry about getting the kids ready in the morning.

When Olivia got to the tenth floor, she went to the end of the hall to her room.

"Oh my God." Olivia said out loud, after she got into the room. It was beyond beautiful. Marble fireplace, flat screen TV, a king size bed that looked like a thousand clouds piled on top of each other. And the view was out of this world. She was almost afraid to see what the bathroom looked like.

After getting settled and ordering room service, Olivia retreated to the bathroom to bath and get ready for bed. Olivia was stuffed after eating the hotel's surf 'n' turf meal. It felt so good to eat something other than chicken fingers or macaroni, since that was about all she could get her picky kids to eat these days. And now she was ready to bath and go to bed. Normally Olivia wouldn't even entertain the idea of getting into a hotel bathtub, but she couldn't resist this one.

Olivia sat on the edge of the tub, waiting for it to fill up. She heard her cell going off in the other room, and she raced off to answer it. She saw Fitz on the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Olivia where the hell are you?" Fitz yelled over the phone. Olivia could hear the kids in the background screaming and it sounded like Mason was crying.

"What's going on over there?" Olivia asked, but Fitz didn't answer.

"Olivia where in the hell are you? Your mother dropped the kids off hours ago. sHe said you were taking time for yourself, whatever the fuck that means. And now its almost ten o'clock and you're still not home."

"Fitz I'm not coming home tonight."

"What?"Fitz yelled over the kids in the background. "Olivia where the hell are you?"

"I'm at a hotel. I'm spending the night here, and I'll be back in the morning."

"No. Olivia no. You cannot do this right now. These kids are driving me 've been screaming and yelling and running around the house like they've lost their fucking minds. And now its almost two hours past their bedtimes and I can't get them to settled down to get them to bed. So I don't know what it is you're doing right now, but this is enough. It's time for you to come home no. Right now Olivia."

"Fitz-"

"Olivia bring your ass home! Now!"

"Fitz stop yelling at me." Olivia said. "You can handle one night with the kids. I'll be home in the morning. I need tonight Fitz."

"Olivia you're a mother, you don't get a night off. Now you talk about me neglecting my responsibilities, what the fuck are you doing?"

"I'm taking some time for myself. Fitz you're not a new parent, we've have three kids now. YOu should know what the fuck you're doing by now. And spending one night alone with _your_ kids should not be this hard."

"Olivia I can't get them to settle down, I don't know what I'm doing."

"Yeah I know Fitz, and that's the problem." Olivia siad. "You're their father Fitz. You should know how to get your kids to bed at night. You should now that McKenzie doesn't like to sleep with pants on. She sleeps in a nightshirt or a gown. And you have to turn her ceiling fan on. And although she likes to be a big girl and doesn't like to admit it, she's still afraid of the dark so you have to turn her night light on." Olivia continued rattling off what the kids needed in order to get them to sleep.

"Mason needs his white noise machine to sleep. And Kayla's the hardest. You have to put her on your chest and read her a book or sing to her, it doesn't really matter and you have to rock her. And give her the giraffe WubbaNub, she likes to pull on its ears. And when you lay her down, lay her on her stomach, she sleeps better on her stomach."

Fitz didn't know any of this. How could he not? What even is a white noise machine?

"Olivia just come home. This is ridiculous."

"Fitz you'll be fine." Olivia could hear the commotion in the background and she felt bad. But Fitz had to learn. He was their father and he couldn't spend one night with them by himself, that was a problem.

"And I'll be back in the morning-"

"Olivia don't you dare hang up this phone-"

"I'll see you in the morning Fitz." Olivia hung up the phone. She could still hear Fitz cursing on the other end and the kids were still screaming. Again, Olivia felt bad, but he had to learn.

 **X**

"Olivia!" Fitz called out, but he heard the dial tone and knew Olivia had hung up. "Dammit." Fitz threw his phone and got lucky when it bounced off the couch and fell on the floor. Fitz was about to lose his mind. He had no idea how crazy his kids were. McKenzie had been running around the house with Cujo, knocking pictures and other things off tables. They'd already broken a vase and two picture frames. Fitz spent almost thirty minutes cleaning up Kayla's mess, after she refused to eat and decided to throw her entire plate on the floor, while at the same time trying to get the other two kids to eat. And Mason had been crying all night long. Fitz had no idea what was wrong with him, and no matter how hard Fitz tried, he couldn't get Mason to stop crying.

"Mason please stop crying." Fitz picked Mason up and laid his head on his shoulder. "Come on buddy, what's wrong with you? Just tell daddy. Tell me what's wrong so I can fix it." Mason only cried louder. Normally Mason didn't cry a lot, and when he did, it wasn't for this long or this loud.

"What is it? Huh? Are you sleep? You wanna go to sleep now?"

"Daddy!" McKenzie ran into the room, with Cujo right behind her. "Daddy can I have another glass of chocolate milk?"

"No McKenzie, it's time for bed. No more drinks." Fitz said. "Didn't I tell you to go to your room. Its ten o'clock McKenzie, you were supposed to be asleep two hours ago."

"But I'm not sleepy." McKenzie whined through a yawn.

"Yes you are. Go to your room, I'll be there in a minute." Fitz was just now noticing that Kayla had been quiet for a while now. "Where's your sister?"

"She's playing with mommy's plant."

"What?" Fitz jetted off to the foyer, because he knew that's where Kayla was. She'd been obsessed with Olivia's fern plant, ever since she learned how to get around the house. He found her in only her diaper, standing in front of the plant, plucking the leaves off it.

"McKayla no!" Fitz stopped her, just as she was about to put the plant leaves in her mouth. But he hadn't gotten there soon enough to save the plant. The plant was missing most of its leaves, Because McKayla had pulled them off and thrown them on the floor, the plant was almost bare. "Kayla." Fitz swiped the remaining leaves from her little hands, before she could put them in her mouth. He picked her up with one hand, since he still had Mason in the other.

"Mommy is going to be so upset."

"Mama!"

"Yeah momma. Maybe I should've put you on the phone to tell your momma to bring her as- behind home." Then Fitz noticed that she was only in her diaper, and not the pajamas he'd put her in earlier. "And where are you clothes?"

 **X**

After finally getting Mason to bed with his white noise machine, Just as Olivia told him, Fitz went to McKenzie's room to make sure she was sleeping. He was still carrying McKayla around, because she refused to let him put her down.

"McKenzie why aren't you sleeping."

"Where's mommy?" McKenzie asked, as she lay in her bed wide awake. Cujo lay at the foot on her bed snoring. He'd run out all his energy today, chasing McKenzie around.

"She'll be back in the morning." Fitz walked in the room. "Do you want me to read you a story to help you sleep?"

"No." McKenzie answered, and rolled over on her side. She was still giving her dad the cold shoulder. She was going for a record here.

"Night Kenzie." Fitz waited for an answer, but she didn't answer. Before he left the room, he made sure the ceiling fan and her night light was on, and left the door cracked.

"Alright fat mama, let's get you to bed." Fitz walked across the hall to McKayla's room. He first got her another onesie, since he didn't know where the first one was. After he got her dressed, he sat in the rocking chair in her room and tried to get her to calm down. But all she wanted to do was play with her toys.

"Kayla honey, it's time to go to sleep."

Kayla was wide awake, she wasn't thinking about sleep at all. Finally Fitz got her to settle down enough to read her a book. Fitz held her against his chest and read her her new favorite book _Twenty Yawns_. After a little while, the sound of Fitz's baritone voice slowly lulling McKayla to sleep. Fitz was halfway through the book, when he fell Kayla's head droop down and her little hands fell from his shoulders. Fitz put the book away and gently lay Kayla in her crib. She stirred a little, and Fitz held his breath until she was finally still. When he was satisfied that he could leave and she would stay asleep, he left.

He didn't even bother to changed into pajamas when he made it to his room. He just face-planted right on the bed. Fitz was bone tired. One Day by himself with the kids and he was exhausted. _Maybe Liv was right_ Fitz thought. He couldn't even make it one night by himself with his own kids, he had to call his wife for backup. He should know the little things his children needed in order for them to go to bed. He shouldn't have to call for help in order to get through one night. Fitz admitted that Olivia might have a point, but he didn't like how she up and left and decided not to come home. She wasn't allowed to just up and leave without even letting someone know. Fitz was pissed about that, and he was going to make sure Olivia knew it when she came home. After plugging his phone and its charger and turning out his nightstand lights, Fitz was out. His sleep didn't last long, however, because Mason was up and crying about an hour later.

 **X**

Olivia got home around 10 the next morning. She had the best sleep of her life in that hotel bed. The soft Egyptian sheets, the mountains of pillows, and the memory foam mattress cradled her tired body in all the right places. She woke up the next morning completely rested. She ordered eggs benedict for breakfast, and enjoyed it out on her hotel room's balcony. After showing and changing into the clothes she bought last night, Olivia checked out of the hotel and made her way home. Olivia would have loved to have stretched her time alone for a few more hours, but she knew she had to get home to rescue Fitz.

When she made it home, she was expecting a normal house. But when she walked in, she barely noticed her own house. She came in through the garage door, and the first thing she noticed was how much of a mess her kitchen was. There was food on the floor, dirty dishes in the sink and on the table from last night. Then she noticed the pantry door wide open and a mess inside.

"Fitz?" Olivia yelled out. _How could he just leave the kitchen a mess like that._ When Fitz didn't answer back, she went to look for him. When she went to the den, she saw her broken vase in pieces on the floor. In the den, she didn't find Fitz, but she did find the girls still in their pajamas, eating cereal out of the box and watching The Incredibles. Well Kenzie was watching, Kayla was jumping on the couch, making the cereal they had already dropped on the couch, fly onto the floor. At least now Olivia knew where the mess in the pantry came from.

"Girls what are you doing?" Olivia grab Kayla and set her down before she fell off the couch.

"Watching the _credibles_." McKenzie answered with a mouth full of Trix cereal.

"Where is your daddy?" McKenzie pointed upstairs without taking her eyes off the TV.

when Olivia found fits, he was in Mason's room. She could hear mice and crying from the stairs.

"Fitz what the hell? Why is the house such a mess?" Fitz gave her a look to say he wasn't in the mood. He was trying to get Mason to stop crying, he been at it all night long, and Mason was still screaming his little head off. all night long Mason have been crying. Mason will go to sleep, but he would only get a few hours of sleep and eventually wake up screaming again. no matter how long fits held Mason, no matter how long he rubbed him, fits couldn't get him to stop crying.

Olivia went over to take Mason from Fitz, "How long has he been crying like this?"

"All night long. Where the hell have you been Olivia?"

Olivia ignored him. She put the back of her hand on Mason's forehead. "He's warm." So if you put her cheek on his forehead. " How long has he been this warm?"

"What?" Fitz completely oblivious to what was happening with his son.

"Fever Fitz, he's burning up. has he been this way all night?"

"I don't... I don't know."

"Why don't you know Fitz? didn't you take his temperature last night?"

"No, I didn't know I needed to."

Olivia rolled her eyes. She had no idea or if it's acting so helpless, like he didn't know how to take care of the kids. He wasn't always like this, he used to be on top of everything concerning the kids. he used to do things before Olivia had even thought of it.

"Fitz he's burning up." Olivia walked off to the bathroom to get to the motor in the cabinet. " Fitz you have to stay on top of things like this."

"I'm sorry, but I was trying to self last night." It's followed close behind her. " Maybe if you had come home last night-"

"Do not start Fitz." Olivia gave him her own look that said she wasn't in the mood. " I handle everything by myself every night, you can handle one night. You have to keep notice of everything Fitz."

Olivia looked at the thermometer, and it confirmed that Mason had a fever. "106.3. has he been pulling on his ears all night?" Olivia asked, once she noticed Mason pulling on his little ears.

Fitz was feeling terrible that he had noticed all this last night, and Olivia came home for 5 minutes and noticed it all.

"I think he might have an ear infection. I'm going to call his doctor to see if they have an opening today."

 **X**

Olivia managed to get Mason an appointment with his doctor for later that afternoon, she's been gone for a few hours now. she called home a little while ago to let Fitz know what the doctor said. And just as she thought Mason had in ear infection. Now she just had to wait for Mason's medicine to be ready at the pharmacy, then she would be on her way back home. Fitz even worse now to know that Mason was crying so much last night, because he was in pain and he didn't do anything about it.

Fit stayed home with the girls, while Liv took Mason to the doctor. He planned on having the house clean and straightened up. He hadn't realized how junky the house was last night, until he came downstairs earlier after Olivia left. Fitz he was in the kitchen cleaning and he had McKenzie picking up the mess she made in the den with the cereal. And McKayla was helping her but eating this cereal McKenzie missed.

"Daddy can I stop now?" McKenzie came into the kitchen dragging a little trash bag behind her, and Kayla was crawling behind her. McKayla knew how to walk, but she still crawled around most of the time.

"Did you pick up your mess?"

"Yes".

"Then you may stop."

"I'm hungry."

"Well it's a good thing I brought extra Happy Meals."

"Jesus fucking Christ Matt!" Fitz yelled when he heard Matt's voice. he didn't even know he was in his house.

"How did you get in my house?"

"Liv gave me and Jess keys."

"Well I'm sure she did that for emergencies."

"Well this is an emergency." Matt held up the Happy Meals. " Kendall and I came bearing gifts. Nuggets and apple slices for everyone" Matt set all the Happy Meals on the kitchen table. "Where's little man? I've got Nuggets for him too."

"Liv took him to the doctor. He's got an ear infection."

"Poor little guy."

"Yeah. He was upset all night long and I had no idea why, until this morning when Liv pointed out."

After getting Kayla straps in her highchair and helped her open her nuggets and apple slices, Fitz went back to cleaning the kitchen

"We'll look at you Mr. mom, I see married life is fully domesticated you."

"Yeah well…" Fitz sighed. " How have you been?"

"I'm great. Never been better. How about you? I feel like I haven't seen you in a while." Matt said. " it seems like everytime I call to hang out, you're working."

"Now you sound like Olivia."

" What do you mean?"

"Liv. she says I work too much and I don't help her around the house or with the kids. She even made me go to therapy."

"Well I mean she's kind of right. Every time I call you, you're at work. and whenever I call your office, that gay dude Cyrus always tells me you're busy."

"Why does everybody keep saying that? Liv said the same thing, Cyrus is not gay."

"Well obviously your gaydar is broken, because that man is as gay as they come."

"But he's married. To a woman."

"Oh yeah, like he's the first gay man to marry a woman."

"Whatever." Fitz rolled his eyes. " But now I'm beginning to think Olivia has a point. Yesterday we had our first therapy session, and not only did Olivia leave extra early. But she then disappeared and spent last night at a hotel. She left me here all night long, which was bullshit by the way. she spends all this time telling me I'm neglectful and then she just runs off for the day, but whatever. I'm starting to think she's right to a certain point." Fitz admitted. last night was a real eye-opener for him.

"Last night, I was having the hardest time getting the kids to bed. I couldn't get them to settle down at all. No matter what I did, nothing worked. I mean how could I not be able to put my own kids to sleep. I had to call Olivia for help. Turns out Mason needs some white noise machine and Mackenzie apparently stopped wearing pants to bed." Fitz didn't even know when that started.

"The point is, is that I should know all the stuff you know. I feel like I don't even know my own kids at times. And don't get me started on Liv, she's been on my case for months now."

"Well it kind of sounds like you're seeing the light a little. So what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know. Obviously we have to go back to therapy, something I'm not looking forward to. But I guess I can scale back some hours at the job, so I can spend more time here at home with the kids and help Olivia out more. That seems to be the main thing she's complaining about."

"Whoa. Didn't expect to hear you say that. But I'm glad you did. but when you explained all this to Olivia don't use the word _complaining_. Liv is going to be ecstatic to hear you say that. Cyrus isn't going to be too happy to hear."

"Well he's just going to have to get over it."

"We'll all right glad to hear you say that. Liv will too."

Fitz hope she did. He knew he had a lot of making up to do. And it was going to take more than cutting back his hours at work. Fitz knew it would take a lot to get back on Olivia's good side. But he was willing to do whatever it took. He loved his wife and he loved his kids even more. He wasn't willing to lose them for anything.

 **X**

 **The next chapter will pick off where we left off. I'm happy to see Fitz is beginning to see the light, but he's still got some ways to go.**


End file.
